guardaespaldas
by Saae-chan
Summary: AU: - ya llego – me miro con alegría, le mire con confusión – tu nuevo guardaespaldas, es el mejor de Japón – / - Maka-chan el es Soul Eater Evans – /MAL SUMMARY LOSE!
1. Conociendote

Estaba sentada como siempre en el gran sillón que tenia mi padre en su oficina, ya no me dejaba salir sola con mis amigos desde que le mandaron cartas de amenaza ¿Por qué? Por que mi padre era el dueño de la más grande empresa de Japón, y yo su única hija… el dice que me ama mucho para que me pase algo así que ahora sentada en este lugar espero a mi nuevo… guardaespaldas

- MAKA-CHAN! – grito mi padre

¿Cómo podía ser el hombre más rico de Japón? Aquel bobo hombre, un mujeriego… un hombre estupido que solo vivía por las mujeres, solo para y por las mujeres, aunque últimamente estaba viendo mas a una mujer que a todas las demás, de lo poco que había logrado saber era que se llamaba Blair, tenia el cabello morado y estaba muy bien desarrollada.

No es extraño que mi padre hiciera eso, es mas ya me tenía rayada y harta

- MAKA! – seguía gritando, lo mire con fastidio

- que? – le pregunte secamente, vi como se tapaba los ojos y empezaba a llorar a mares, solo rodee mis ojos – que pasa papa? – volví a insistir, paro su llanto en seco y sonrió

- ya llego – me miro con alegría, le mire con confusión – tu nuevo guardaespaldas, es el mejor de Japón – me guiño un ojo mientras se levantaba y abría la puerta principal, hay había un chico al cual no pude ver bien a simple vista… ¿Quién era? – Pasa, pasa – le dijo mi padre con amabilidad

Cuando ya estuvieron dentro pude observar bien al chico, tenia una cara seria y sin vida, unos relucientes ojos color rubí y su cabello era blanco como la nieve, llevaba puestos unos jeans normales, una polera color rojo y arriba una chaqueta negra y azul… es un chico, lindo…

Mi padre me mira y luego, sonríe...

- Soul – dice y el chico le mira – ella es mi hija Maka Albarn – sonrió, mientras el chico me miraba y escaneaba, yo me sonroje – Maka-chan el es Soul Eater Evans –

-

-

-

-

Mi cuarto era el mas alejado de la habitación de mi papa solo por que yo lo pedí así, estaba recostada en mi cama mirando la fotografía de mi madre mientras sentía lagrimas correr por mi rostro… ¿Por qué tenia que haberme dejado?... una adolescente necesita mucho de su madre y ella se va y me deja sola y desprotegida ¿Por qué?, quizás fue por culpa de mi padre cualquier persona se hubiera ido si tendría que convivir con el mujeriego ese, pero yo no puedo… NO puedo.

En eso mi móvil espeso a sonar, lo tome casi precipitadamente secando las lágrimas que tenia y apreté "contestar"

- HOLA! – dije con alegría, hacia tiempo que no escuchaba la voz de mi mejor amiga…

_- Maka-chan – _

- Tsubaki ¡donde estabas! – dije con alegría

_- Salí el fin de semana con Black Star, ¡perdón por no decirte!_ – me dijo disculpándose

- no importa, ¿¡a si que Black Star eh!? Al parecer todo va bien entre Uds. dos –

_- mejor de lo que quisiera, aun que es un poco cabeza dura… estamos bien – _me contesto alegre – _etto… Maka-chan_ –

- si? Que pasa Tsubaki? – le pregunte divertida

_- con los chicos queríamos saber si deseabas venir a casa de Kid-kun a pasar la tarde, nos bañaremos en la piscina y todo eso_ – suspiro cortado todo lo que había dicho y cambio su tono de voz – _cierto… Maka-chan que tu padre no te deja salir por el problema que tienen –_

- NO! Espera Tsubaki, papa contrato un guardaespaldas para mí, así que yo creo que iré ¿a que hora? –

_- …. Que alegría maka-chan! Pensé que jamás volveríamos a vernos!! – _la oí suspirar con alegría_ – entonces nos vemos en una hora mas en casa de Kid-kun! –_

- entones en una hora mas, HASTA ENTONCES! –

- _nos vemos!_ – y se corto la llamada

Suspire cansada, ahora venia la parte imposible hacia ya 2 semanas que papa no me dejaba salir aunque le rogara hasta de rodillas, no era capaz de decirme que si, pero ahora que esta el chico nuevo ¿podré? O seria mejor si me escapo, SI! Seria mejor si me voy sin decir nada, estaré de vuelta en un dos por tres y nadie sabrá nada de nada, me pare y arregle una mochila con cosas suficientes para pasar una tarde en la piscina.

Camine a hurtadillas por el gran pasillo, había una forma de acortar camino y era entrando a la oficina de papa, yo contaba con que el no estuviera y estuviera en la empresa, entre y cerré las puertas con cuidado pasando con tranquilidad vi que arriba del mesón había una carpeta y afuera con letras doradas y grandes decía "**Soul Eater Evans**" debía ser el expediente del nuevo guardaespaldas, la curiosidad me invadió de pronto… con delicadeza abrí la carpeta y empecé a leer

Nombre: Soul Eater Evans

Edad: 17 años…

¿¡17 años!? Tenia casi mi edad… en que estaba pensando mi padre cuando lo contrato??

Seguí pasando hoja por hoja, hasta que llegue a las fotografías, mi nuevo guardaespaldas era realmente atractivo… pero algo en aquellas imágenes me hicieron darme cuenta que debía de estar alerta con el, deje la carpeta en su sitio y como estaba y seguí mi travesía, Salí de la oficina de papá, baje las escaleras a toda velocidad sobre puntillas, escondiéndome entre jarrones y cosas así llegue a la cocina donde extrañamente no había nadie, abrí con cuidado la puerta de la habitación y Salí ¡estaba ya en el patio de atrás!, empecé a correr con mas rapidez importándome un comino si sonaba o no y me metí al jardín del Este, donde habían muchas plantas y flores, después de unos cuantos pasos logre llegar al gran portón que separaba la ciudad de mi enorme casa, lo abrí y Salí, ya fuera suspire con alegría ¡LO HABIA LOGRADO!, pero toda mi alegría se detuvo cuando sentí un brazo en mi hombro, me gire con miedo y ahogue un grito cuando vi quien estaba detrás mió… SOUL! ¿Qué hacia el aquí? ¿Me había seguido? Si era evidente… por eso papá lo había contratado, puse mi mejor cara de enfado y solté mi hombro de el... me di media vuelta y seguí mi camino

- quédate hay, Albarn – dijo con una voz seca y hueca, eso me hizo enfadar mucho… seguí mi camino sin darme vuelta – eres una niña mimada – refunfuño por lo bajo, mientras de un solo movimiento se posiciono al lado mió – dije QUEDATE HAY – dijo con la misma voz fría, pero esta vez tenia un atisbo de rabia, eso me causo gracia…

Y como ya lo había hecho, hice como si no existiera y seguí mi camino, pero con una sonrisa de superioridad en el rostro… seria entretenido molestarlo un poco ya que cambia su humor con facilidad, pero mientras pensaba en esto no me di cuenta que EL estaba delante de mi, con una mirada calculadora y seria, sus ojos yacían clavados en mi…

- cuando yo digo algo… tu lo cumples – dijo con tal seriedad que sentí hacer eco en el viento, reí para mis adentros mientras me volvía a poner en marcha, pero esta vez me agarro de la mano y me puso justo frente a el, era un tanto mas alto que yo, sus ojos brillaban gracias a la furia y frustración que tenia - no me hagas tomarte y meterte a tu casita a la fuerza – me dijo con una dureza mas formada

Y por primera vez hable – no – me miro encarnando una ceja y sonrió, su furia de un momento a otro se disolvió y desapareció, mientras su sonrisa de auto superioridad creció

- y me vas a decir acaso ¿Dónde ibas? – pregunto desviando sus ojos de mi vista, suspire ¿no me dejaría sola hasta que se lo digiera? Bien…

- iba a la casa de mi novio – dije con frialdad, Kid-kun no era mi novio pero me causaba gracia molestar a papá con eso y si Soul lo sabia, papá lo sabría tarde o temprano

- no puedes salir sola – suspiro, mientras volvía la mirada a mis ojos…. Ahora su mirada era inquietante era como si tratara de descifrar todas las emociones en mis ojos, eso me puso realmente nerviosa

- entonces ven conmigo – le dije desafiante, de todos modos si era mi guardaespaldas, tenia que estar conmigo SIEMPRE

Bufo con incredulidad, mientras rodaba los ojos… no quería venir conmigo, eso era seguro

- entonces no molestes, y déjame ir – le dije mientras movía mi brazo soltando su agarre, le sonreí con dureza creo que había ganado este encuentro, el se iría y me dejaría sola

- no… mi trabajo es seguirte, iré contigo – dijo mientras empezaba a caminar, fruncí el ceño y empecé a caminar también, este seria un día largo…

-

-

-

-

La casa de Kid-kun era casi tan grande como la mía, solo que estaba ordenadamente como diría Kid "perfectamente simétrica" ya que el amaba todo eso, toque el timbre con delicadeza y 2 sirvientas salieron, vestidas iguales a abrir la puerta, me sonrieron al mismo tiempo en el cual estiraban sus manos invitándome a pasar a la piscina, di la vuelta y pude ver la gran piscina que poseía mi querido amigo, adentro del agua estaban Patty, Black Star y Kid, pero este ultimo estaba sobre un colchón inflable con un gran jugo en la mano, al lado en unas reposeerás estaban Tsubaki y Liz tomando el sol, sonreí hacia ya mucho tiempo que no sabia nada de ninguno de ellos.

- HOOOLA! – grite con alegría y emoción, mientras batía mi mano, empecé a correr y llegue donde estaban – hey chicos! – les llame

- Oi Maka! – me grito Black Star desde la piscina sonriendo con alegría

- Maka-chan, que alegría verte! – dijo con emoción Tsubaki mientras me abrazaba

- Maka, Maka, Maka, Maka! – me llamo Patty mientras saltaba en el agua con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

- bienvenida seas, Maka-chan – me dijo Kid-kun, en dos mili segundos estaba al lado mió y sonreía con alegría y altanería

- nee, hola Maka-chan – me sonrió Liz mientras se estiraba desde la reposeerá

Se sentía tan bien volver a estar con mis amigos, una vez mas… ya iban 2 semanas sin ellos, y solo con mi padre un autentico calvario, me gire para dejar mis cosas en la reposeerá que estaba cerca y cuando me voltee vi a todos mirando a mis espaldas, me voltee y hay estaba Soul con esa mirada seria y ególatra que siempre llevaba, suspire

- ¿q…quien es el Maka-chan? – pregunto Tsubaki asustada, por la reacción de mi nuevo guardaespaldas

- OI SOUL! – escuche un grito, y vi a Black Star salir del agua e ir caminando donde mi acompañante, batieron sus palmas y sonrieron – como has estado? – mire con confusión ¿se conocían?

- etto… y Black Star quien es EL, ya que Maka no nos dirá… y que hace en MI mansión? – pregunto incomodo Kid-kun

- es Soul, era mi compañero en el instituto… es mi mejor amigo – sonrió con alegría

- el era el amigo del que siempre hablabas? – pregunto Tsubaki, a lo que el peli azulado sonrió, yo suspire valla

Sentí una mirada en mi nuca, me voltee y vi a Death the Kid mirarme frunciendo el ceño, luego miro a Black Star – y que hace con Maka? – pregunto con desconfianza, mientras me miraba

- es mi nuevo… - trague saliva – guardaespaldas – suspire, odiaba usar esa palabra, yo podía cuidarme sola y eso todos deberían saberlo

- oh… - suspiro Kid-kun mientras se volteaba, luego en un segundo se volteo y corrió donde Soul, agarro una mecha de su pelo la arreglo, y volvió a donde estaba – simétrico – susurro por lo bajo a lo que yo reí

-

-

-

-

-

La tarde transcurrió muy bien a pesar de que mi "guardaespaldas" estuviera todo el rato, me la pase con Tsubaki en la piscina, y Soul estuvo casi todo el día con Black Star mientras hablaban y reían… pero ya había llegado la hora de volver a casa y ese seria el problema, me despedí de todos y quedamos de nuevo para dos días en la entrada del centro comercial, de vuelta a mi casa el silencio no era tan incomodo como de ida es mas ya me estaba acostumbrando a la esencia que desprendía Soul… era tranquila, era callada y eso me tranquilizaba mucho, ya que no tendría que hablar mucho con el

- Oi Evans – dije con voz fría, era mas bien el tono que había utilizado para con el, me miro con cara de pregunta – de veras sos buen amigo de Black Star? – pregunte, con mirada aburrida y despreocupada

- si… nos conocemos desde jardín de infantes – dijo con un tono mas tranquilo, quizás hablar de Black Star le ponía de mejor humor, una sonrisa surco mis labios, hacia ya tiempo que no sentía verdaderas ganas de sonreí y pude notar como se quedaba mirándome, y eso me hizo poner nerviosa.

Quizás tratar con Soul Eater Evans, seria complicado pero NO imposible


	2. Noticia cruel

_**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, y es todo una creación de **__**Atsushi Okubo**__**, y solo uso sus personajes para crear esta historia salida de mi retorcida y loca cabecita :3.**_

_(Aclaración Autora: los flashes backs serán narrados por narrador omnisciente (si no me entienden, no serán narrados por ningún protagonista)_

**Maka Pov's**

Mis pies estaba corriendo a toda la velocidad que podía ser asignada para mi, las lagrimas caían por mis ojos sin que pudiera evitarlas, sentía un agudo dolor punzante en mi corazón y no podía pararlo con nada ¿por qué me pasaba todo esto? Mi vida realmente estaba dando giros y giros de 360 grados una y otra y otra vez… y una chica de 16 años como yo no podía seguir soportándolos.

Desde hace un mes y medio ya nada tenía sentido, primero vinieron las cartas de amenazas que realmente jamás le preste atención, luego llego Soul Eater a mi vida, a mi casa y a vigilarme, y para variar esto.

La noche era realmente bella, pero no tenía tiempo ni ganas de apreciar nada de eso, no tenía la fuerza para poder detenerme a ver por un segundo lo que pasaba en el oscuro cielo. Death city era una de las ciudades más tranquilas de Japón, pero eso no le quita que pueda haber algo malo de camino.

El frio se cola con libertad por mis piernas congelándolas, solo llevaba una falda corta azul, mis calcetines negros y mis zapatos (abajo), para arriba llevaba una polera con una chaqueta encima.

No recuerdo cuanto he corrido ni cuánto tiempo llevo corriendo, solo sé que quiero estar sola y por eso corro… si Soul me encuentra me regañara, y el realmente no sabe lo que me pasa ni cómo se siente, porque nadie jamás me entenderá, porque ni los chicos se tomaron el tiempo de entenderme y por eso escapo, escapo para poder ser libre con mi dolor.

Y solo recuerdo como me lo dijeron, no recuerdo que me ha pasado desde que estoy corriendo, ni siquiera sé si me he caído.

**Flash Back**

Estaban 4 chicas sentadas en los grandes sofás, del salón de estar de la lujosa casa de Death the Kid, tomaban refrescos mientras reían y hablaban de cualquier cosa que se les viniera a la mente.

- Maka-chan ¿Cuándo tu padre dejara de estar tan duro y podremos ir a tu casa? – pregunto inocentemente Patricia Thompson.

- espero que pronto, si mi padre sigue así terminare pudriéndome – dijo rodando los ojos la hermosa ojiverde.

- ¡hey! Igual podemos seguir viéndonos al menos – dijo animosa la pelinegra.

- claro al menos Soul puede venir contigo Maka – sonrió Liz.

- ums, ni que fuera muy entretenido tener que salir acompañada a todos lados – suspiro Maka, designada… mientras sentía como el albino la fulminada con la mirada por detrás – pero bueno, tengo que agradecer que al menos todo este realmente bien, en casa – sonrió.

- ¿tu padre sigue saliendo con esa tal Blair? – pregunto Tsubaki.

- al parecer si, pero parece que la cosa va enserio con esta chica – dijo resignada mientras empezaba a soltar carcajadas alegres.

- ojala todo se arregle con eso – le dijo Liz – yo no podría soportar tener un padre así –

- es difícil, vivir con el… pero uno se acostumbra después de 16 años – y con ese último comentario de Maka todas las chicas comenzaron a reír.

- ¡OI YA VOLVIO EL GRAN BLACK STAR! – se escucho un grito y muchos pasos bajar corriendo las grandes escaleras.

- ¡¡BLACK STAR DESORDENARAS TODO!! – otro grito conmociono el ambiente.

A lo lejos se vio venir corriendo una mata de pelo celeste y otra negra, una más adelante que la otra saltando y brincando, y el de atrás intentando ordenar cualquier desorden provocado… más atrás venia un albino relajado y con la mirada despreocupada.

- ¿Qué tanto hacían chicos? – pregunto divertida Maka, al ver como bajaban los 3.

- cosas de hombres – dijo orgulloso Black Star.

- cosas de hombres, como gritar y ver football – dijo rodando los ojos la mayor de las Thompson.

- ¿y que tanto? – Pregunto Kid – total yo solo estaba intentando que estos dos no dejaran nada asimétrico – dijo gruñendo.

- jajajajajaj – se empezó a reír Patty, todos la miraron – esa palabra que dijo Kid-kun siempre me a parecido chistosa y agradable – siguió riéndose, pero todos pasaron de ella.

- yo no encuentro chistoso que algo sea asimétrico – encarno una ceja el pelinegro – ¡es más! Nada en esta casa es asimétrico – dijo con gusto.

- buf… Kid estás loco – hablo por primera vez el albino, Maka lo miro pero cuando sus miradas se encontraron ambos voltearon.

- ¿y ahora que aremos? – pregunto Tsubaki, mirando sonriente las locuras que había el pelicalipso.

- podríamos salir a comer – aporto Soul, sonriendo con arrogancia.

- sí, ¡es una buena idea! – apoyo Patty.

- entonces vamos a… - pero cuando Maka iba a terminar la frase, dos sirvientas entraron con la cabeza gacha trayendo una bandeja de plata con un teléfono inalámbrico dentro del, todos se les quedaron mirando por que parecían tener una apariencia adolorida, pero cuando levantaron sus cabezas sonrieron amigablemente.

- Maka-san, Spirit-san esta al habla – dijo una con voz tranquila mientras le entregaba el teléfono.

- cuando allá terminado, no dude en llamarnos – dijo la otra, luego se volteo y miro al oji ambarino – Kid-san llámenos si tiene algún problema – dijo serenamente.

- o si necesita algo – termino la otra, mientras ambas se iban.

La rubia tomo el teléfono y lo coloco en su oreja, mientras todos los demás. Volvieron a hablar de que iban a hacer.

- Aló? – hablo la chica.

Escucho ruidos y más ruidos, ni una palabra… sollozos del otro lado ¿qué estaba pasando?, la chica comenzó a desesperarse asique se paro y camino hasta el jardín trasero del lugar, saliendo por un gran ventanal que estaba abierto.

- Papá… ¿estás ahí? – pregunto por primera vez, dulcemente.

- M...aka? – se escucho la voz de su padre apagada.

- ¿qué pasa por que me has llamado? – dijo empezando a hartarse, quizás era un juego más de su padre.

- Maka-chan, Maka-chan – repitió dos veces constantes, mientras la chica soltó un suspiro largo.

- aha, soy yo ¿Qué quieres? – dijo ya sin preocupación alguna en su voz.

- Ka…mi-chan, tu madre… ella – replico sin fuerzas, la rubia abrió los ojos.

- ¿¡que le a pasado a mamá!? – pregunto elevando la voz.

- tuvo un accidente de avión, y murió… - dijo su papá bajando a un más el volumen de su voz.

La chica sintió como toda su sangre dejo de fluir y su pulso y respiración empezaban a pararse, dejo caer su mano y su teléfono se impacto contra el suelo al segundo… todo se convirtió en silencio en el jardín, pero se empezaron a escuchar muchas risas… la chica tomo aire y entro a la casa a paso lento y calmado, sintió que nadie la miraba casi todos seguían riendo y hablando metidos en sus palabras y temas, sintió por un momento celos, ellos estaban despreocupados del mundo y ella sentía que el mundo se le caía encima, ella era una chica fuerte y no podía mostrar lo que le pasaba, subió la mirada y vio esos ojos color rubí brillante mirarla penetrantemente, sintió un espasmo y otro más, sus ojos empezaron a arderle ¡no quería seguir en este lugar!, empezó a caminar a paso cansado hasta la puerta de la casa y la abrió (esta no sonó por que estaba ya abierta, solo que junta), abrió la reja como quien no quiere la cosa y al momento en el cual puso un pie en la calle sintió las lagrimas ardientes bajar por sus mejillas, y en ese momento empezó a correr ya que la desesperación y el dolor empezaron a carcomerla.

Dentro de la casa el albino, se levanto del sillón y empezó a caminar hacia fuera, nadie se movió todos pensaron que era por el simple hecho que siempre debía seguirla, fue hay cuando vio la puerta abierta y la reja de la calle también, sintió un mal presentimiento, sintió su bolsillo vibrar miro la tapa hay decía "Spirit-san", abrió el teléfono y contesto cortésmente.

- Spirit-san ¿qué pasa? –

- por favor NO dejes a Maka sola, le acabo de comentar una noticia muy terrible para mi pobre hija – dijo con voz apagada.

- ¿qué a pasado? – pregunto inseguro Soul.

- la madre de Maka-chan a muerto, nose como se lo a tomado pero te lo pido POR FAVOR no la dejes sola, Soul cuento contigo – fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de colgar, el peliblanco se asusto, miro para afuera y hecho a correr.

**Fin Flash Back**

Mi pecho subía y bajaba, después de tanto andar pude parar mi recorrer, sentía aun las lagrimas caer y caer sin poder contenerla y mi garganta liberaba varios sollozos seguidos sin poder callarlos, miraba con firmeza el oscuro mar que se cernía frente a mi ¿Cómo había llegado aquí? Kid-kun vivía al otro lado de la ciudad ¿Cuánto corrí? Creo que ya ni me importa, me pregunto si los chicos ya saben que a pasado, estoy segura que papá ya les llamo, pero yo no quiero que me encuéntrenle.

No necesito que me encuentren y se sientan culpables.

Por que ellos no tienen nada que ver con mi dolor.

Suspire alivia al pensar que por lo menos estoy sola, que al menos no hay nadie aquí para hacerme sentir peor, que a lo menos nadie me ve siendo tan débil, yo siempre me mostré fuerte hasta en la separación de mis padres fui una chica fuerte y dura ¿ahora? Soy tan blanda y débil como un flan.

Clan, clan, clan

¿alguien esta acercándose a donde esta mi cuerpo varado? Si, alguien viene… aunque intente todo lo que quiera, no puedo parar las malditas lágrimas, MALDICIÓN.

no pretendo darme vuelta para ver quien es ¡no deseo que me vean así! Podría ser alguien cualquiera que caminara por acá igual que yo, de noche… pero los pasos se siguen acercando en mi dirección, todas mis esperanzas de que sea alguien que no conozca se desvaneces al escuchar su voz.

- Maka… - se escucha un suspiro revoltoso, una voz grave y profunda - ¿estas bien? –

¿Por qué se preocupa por mi? No nos conocemos hace mucho tiempo, nunca le e mostrado una sonrisa sincera, jamás lo e podido mirar a los ojos sin sentirme expuesta, no e podido darle las gracias por hacerme sentir segura ¿¡por que el viene a preguntarme si estoy bien!? ¡NO, NO ESTOY BIEN! ¿Cómo gritarle eso sin hacerme sentir peor?, siento su mano ponerse en mi hombro y girarme lentamente, y yo aun así miro al suelo.

Al levantar mi vista, deje que mis ojos fueran donde quisieran y no encontraron nada mejor que reforzarse y esconderse en los rubíes ojos de Soul, el chico mas guapo que e visto en mi vida, y el más orgulloso también ¿y qué? Quería gritar, gritar mil veces ¿¡por que!? Pero… al ver sus ojos toda desesperación se apago, solo el dolor seguía aflorando.

- no… - fue lo único que salio de mis labios, mientras mis verdes ojos seguían llenos de puras y dolorosas lagrimas

- Maka, soy tu guardaespaldas – me repitió seguro de esas palabras

- lo se – le respondí ida

Y sentí como sus fuertes y calidos brazos me envolvían y apretaban contra su fornido cuerpo ¿Qué significaba esto? ¿También estaba en el contrató, le pagarían por esto?, bueno realmente no me importa apoye mi cara contra su pecho y me agarre con fuerza a su camisa y deje las lagrimas correr.

Ya no me sentía tan débil, ahora me sentía mas fuerte, ahora me sentía protegida y no echada a morir sola, yo saldría adelante y si mi guardaespaldas era el mejor de Japón como papá dijo, espero que todo salga bien.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_SEGUNDO CAP! ESPERO QUE ESTE BIEN n_n realmente me gusta mucho como esta quedando hasta ahora ____ esta muuuuuuuuuy cute *0*!_

_Espero piensen igual o.ó_

_Bueno me despido con cariño n_n gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews! Pero me daré la vergüenza /// de perdir mas…_

_**Reviews?**_


	3. chico guapo, chica linda

_**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, y es todo una creación de **__**Atsushi Okubo**__**, y solo uso sus personajes para crear esta historia salida de mi retorcida y loca cabecita :3.**_

_(Aclaración Autora: los flashes backs serán narrados por narrador omnisciente (si no me entienden, no serán narrados por ningún protagonista)_

**Soul Pov's**

¿Por qué? Aun por mi mente vaga la pregunta ¿Por qué hace 1 semana abrase a mi protegida? ¿Por qué desde ese día no se va de mi cabeza? ¿Por qué ahora siento más necesidad de protegerla? ¿Por qué me odio tanto en este momento? ¿Por qué estoy rompiendo la ley de todo guardaespaldas?

**Flash Back**

- Soul Eater Evans – le llamo una extraña voz, el albino se volteo y miro a la persona frente a él quien hacía señas con las manos para que se acercara, el chico se acerco a paso tranquilo mientras el nerviosismo le carcomía las entrañas – felicidades, con tan solo 15 años has logrado terminar la academia de guardaespaldas… y mejor aun tienes un resultado asombroso cuanto a calificaciones y actividades varias ¡impresionante! – dijo alegre, mientras el ojirubi tomaba aire victorioso – muchas felicidades Soul-kun – le paso un diploma amarrado con un listón azul

- gracias Shinigami-sama – susurro el chico, haciendo una leve reverencia

- creo que esta de más recordarte algunas cosas – sonrió – pero aun así lo are, como dice el código recuerda que esta "prohibido enamorarse de la o el protegida/o" o serás degradado, expulsado y dejaras de tener las condecoraciones posibles – repitió como una maquina – pero conociéndote Soul-kun, se que serás excelente y nunca romperás el sagrado código – y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda

- no Shinigami-sama, seré el mejor ¡jamás are nada así! – y sus ojos le brillaron con tenacidad

**Fin Flash Back**

Es estúpido de todos modos, que a mi mente venga este recuerdo… yo no siento nada por mi protegida, NADA ella es solo la persona a la que cuido y protegeré de cualquier potencial accidente, eso es todo, ese es mi trabajo.

Estaba sentando en mi habitación, el reloj marcaba las 5:30 A.M y por culpa de mis malditas divagaciones no había podido dormir más de una hora, todavía no había rastros de que el sol volviera a salir.

Realmente me aburría de mirar como estúpido la ventana, me levante y decidí salir a buscar un vaso de agua o algo así. Mientras caminaba con la tranquilidad que me caracterizaba no pude evitar escuchar un fuerte ruido en la habitación de enfrente, me acerque y apoye mi oreja en la puerta intentando escuchar que había o pasaba

- maldición – escuche maldiciendo - ¡por qué no puedo dormir! – Escuche un golpe – yo soy fuerte… tengo que sobrellevar esto… mamá ayúdame – lo ultimo sonó más como un murmullo que otra cosa

Sin duda, mi protegida estaba despierta… mi cuerpo se movió solo y golpetee la puerta, pasos cansados se acercaron y abrieron la puerta.

Frente a mi estaba Maka mirándome interrogante, me sonrió con tranquilidad en su rostro y yo hice una mueca

- estoy bien – me murmuro tranquila - ¿qué haces despierto Soul? – me pregunto cansinamente

- no puedo dormir – le respondí sincero, ella movió su cabeza

- yo tampoco – me comento – pero tengo una idea, para matar el tiempo – me sonrió, me di cuenta que estaba con la misma ropa que el día anterior, no parecía jamás haberse acostado o intentando dormirse y por mi parte yo igual estaba vestido, siempre debía estarlo - ¿me acompañas? –

- claro –

- ven – me susurro empezando a caminar sin hacer ruido alguno, yo comencé a seguirla

-

-

-

-

Caminamos por toda la casa hasta llegar al jardín norte, jamás lo había visto era realmente grande y se podían ver todas las estrellas e incluso la luna que en unos pocos minutos desaparecería, seguíamos caminando hasta ir cada vez más al centro hasta que llegamos a un espacio circular rodeado por girasoles que se mantenían cerrados, vi como Maka se sentaba en una gran banca que había justo al frente y me miro

- ven… puedes sentarte si gustas – me invito con tranquilidad, asentí con la cabeza y camine hacia ella, me senté a su lado – pronto la noche acabara – susurro para si – y papá se ira a new york por 2 semanas –

- lo sé –

- Soul… ¿puedo contarte algo que nadie sabe? –me dijo suspirando, me voltee para verla y vi como sus mejillas se teñían de un leve color rosa – odio estar sola… - dijo apenada, una carcajada salió de mi garganta - ¡de que te ríes! – me grito levantándose y mirándome con el ceño fruncido

- eres una ridícula… aquí ahí mucha gente, no estas sola – carcajee viendo como se molestaba

- uy! ¡Eres insoportable Soul Evans! – me gruño golpeándome con una mano el brazo y sentándose a mi lado

- tu eres una caprichosa – le dije desinteresadamente

- egocéntrico! – me grito notablemente molesta

- plana – dije secamente, vi como se quedaba quieta y daba vuelta la cara evitando mirarme, reí para mí

- imbécil – susurro, y se paro dispuesta a irse pero no para su casa, si no que iba en otra dirección, me pare y la tome del brazo bruscamente

- ¿dónde vas? – le susurre en el oído, sentí como se estremeció ante mi cercanía

- quería buscar algo, pero ya lo encontré – me sonrió alegremente, sentí como mi detector de peligro daba vibraciones de vida, me asuste – Soul-kun – me dijo tan tranquila como podía, sentí que mi cuerpo empezaba a paralizarse –hay algo que quiero darte – se acerco a mi, saco su mano de su bolsillo, en el tenia un gran libro ¿quería darme un libro? – MAKA-CHOP! – y sentí como el libro se estrechaba contra mi cabeza y todo se volvía negro.

-

-----

--

-

**Maka Pov's**

Me quede mirando a mi guardaespaldas, estaba recostado en la banca a un lado mió… debo de suponer que el golpe que le di fue muy fuerte por que lleva ya varios minutos así, sin darme seña líticas de vida

¿Pero qué? Es un chico fuerte, o eso fue lo que me dijo mi padre

Y además de fuerte, muy apuesto…

Si papá supiera, me mataría… si papá supiera que e soñado con que me besa, si papá supiera lo mataría

Un suspiro escapa de mi boca, Soul es uno de los chicos más apuestos que e conocido, aunque realmente de chicos no se mucho además de mis amigos pero esos son casos apartes

- aargg.. – escucho unos quejidos, me doy vuelta y veo a Soul, frotándose los ojos con pereza y abriendo la boca lentamente – ah? – dejo escapar cuando me miró, y vio que estábamos en el jardín al parecer no se acordaba, deje salir una pequeña risilla – e qué? Cómo? OH CIERTO!!! – Me miro con cara acusadora y estiro su dedo - ¡por qué me golpeaste! – esos gritos me dieron mucha gracia, quien sabría que ese chico que gritaba ahora era el mismo hombre que había conocido hace mas de un mes.

- porque si – fue mi respuesta mientras lo miraba a los ojos y el ami, luego de unos segundos ambos rompimos a reír frenéticamente

- estas loca – me dijo casi sin aliento

- y tu eres un bruto – y seguimos riendo por un buen rato.

Paramos al darnos cuenta que el sol estaba saliendo y aclareciendo el oscuro cielo, suspire con tranquilidad al ver eso, las estrellas se borrarían y todo volvería a la tranquilidad normal, mire a Soul que también miraba el cielo con un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

Cuando termino de amanecer me levante de mi posición y me voltee a mirar a mi guardaespaldas

- Soul… creo que deberíamos volver – rezongue mientras empezaba a caminar hacia mi casa

- vamos – fue lo único que escuche a lo lejos

-

-

-

-

Estaba sentada sobre el sofá rojo de terciopelo, mirando como mi padre y muchos de los empleados de la casa sacaban y sacaban maletas ¿Cuántas llevara? Al menos son 15… estoy realmente aburrida, se debe sacar por lógica que no quiero estar aquí, pero como Soul salio a ver una cosa de unos pasajes, no puedo ir a ningún lado y papá solo quiere que este con el sus últimos segundos en casa.

- MAKA-CHAN TENGO QUE DESPEDIRME! – me llamo gritando, con voz rota y tono de llanto fatal, suspire angustiada

- no papá no te vallas! – rezongue con emoción, siempre fui tan buena actriz, así daba gusto

- MAKA SI ME PIDES ME QUEDO CONTIGO!! – me grito con brillitos en los ojos, rodee los ojos creo que la actuación no fue lo mejor

- no padre, debes ir te están esperando – comencé a empujarlo hacia la puerta, cuando estaba a punto de salir se volteo y me abrazo, subiéndome y dándome mil vueltas por los aires - ¡papá basta ya! – le grite enfadándome, me bajo al acto y me volvió a abrazar luego se volteo y vi como mil lagrimas salían de sus ojos… dios como podía tener un padre así – chao papá que tengas un buen viaje! – atine a decir despreocupadamente, al decir eso se volteo…pero ahora su cara era muy, muy seria, un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda

- Maka-chan por favor cuídate mucho – me dijo serio como nunca lo había visto, asentí con la cabeza – ah y ve a arreglar tus maletas, tengo una sorpresa para ti, ¡nos vemos! – y se metió a la limusina la cual partió en el acto, me quede pensando ¿¡UNA SORPRESA!?

Que podría ser… viniendo de papá podía ser una ida a barneylandia… ¡OH no!

Empecé a correr y entre a mi cuarto, cerré la puerta con fuerza, le puse llave y corrí mi mueble para evitar que alguien entrara ¡así estaré segura!, y una gran sonrisa de satisfacción cruza mi cara de un segundo a otro.

y… para mi buena suerte, suena la puerta.

Me quedo callada, sigue sonando… sigo callada, suena más

- Maka abre la puerta! – esa voz… ¡soul! ¿el será el enviado de mi padre?

- quien eres y que quieres!? – le pregunto acusadoramente, aunque internamente solo quiero reírme de mi estupidez

- soy yo… Soul, y ¿Qué quiero? Obvio que necesito conversar contigo… es urgente Maka Albarn – su voz daba miedo, asíque comencé a sacar las cosas

Con cuidado que no se cayera nada, cuando lo logre abrí la puerta y lo vi, tenia el ceño fruncido y sus dos manos en la espalda, me comencé a asustar

- ¿q… que pasa? – no podía evitarlo, mi cuerpo temblaba

- tu padre me a dicho que… - ¡O NO SI ERA ENVIADO DE MI PADRE! Lo mire con horror y comencé a retroceder para poder cerrar la puerta - me a dicho que saque pasajes para ir a – no, NO SOUL NO LO DIGAS!!, era mas que obvio que mi cara era de terror puro – su casa en la playa – estaba a punto de gritar cuando dijo eso, todo mi cuerpo se tranquilizo de sobremanera, tome aire y caí al suelo sentada

- ¿a…a la playa? – tartamudee sin querer

- si… me dijo que invitara a tus amigos, descuida ya llame, Patty, Liz y Kid no podrán ir, así que solo nos acompañaran Tsubaki y Black Star – me sonrió, sacando sus manos de atrás, no tenia completamente nada

- oh… - deje salir todo el aire que retenían mis pulmones – entonces… are mi maleta – me voltee cuando me tomo de la mano – uh? –

- aunque no lo creas, Silvia ya completo ese labor – así que estaba todo listo… vaya que eficiencia de parte de Soul, me pare y arregle mis ropas - ¿a que hora partimos? –

- cuando Black Star decida llegar – suspiro – pero tiene que ser antes de las 5, tenemos pasajes de avión a las 6 – me dijo, me paso 4 boletos de avión y se volteo – por si preguntas, preferí dejar a Black Star junto a Tsubaki, es la única que lo soportaría un viaje de 12 horas – y se despidió con la mano, me quede mirando los pasajes… ¿yo iría con Soul? Valla…

-

-

-

-

- Maka-chan! – escuche que me llamaban, me voltee y ahí estaba Tsubaki junto a su maleta saludándome alegre con la mano, sonreí de sobremanera y corrí donde ella para abrazarla

- ¡TSUBAKI! – grite feliz, mientras veía como Black Star sumiso se acercaba y saludaba de la mano a Soul, me extraño que no gritara – ¿que le pasa a Black Star? - pregunte confundida

- no lo se, anda así hace unas horas – me sonrió sinceramente – quizás esta preocupado porque dejara su casa sola por dos semanas – suspiro tranquila, luego tomo su maleta - ¿nos vamos? – yo sonreí y asentí, comenzamos a caminar

El tiempo junto a Tsubaki me haría bien, ella era mi mejor amiga y me entendía más que nadie,

Ella podía aconsejarme como a ninguna más.

Ella era única en todo aspecto.

-

-

-

Estábamos caminando con Tsubaki llevando las maletas hacia el auto, cuando apareció Soul y tomo mi maleta y la llevo el, sonreí para mi y mire a Tsubaki que me miraba feliz, Black Star siguió de largo dejo su maleta y entro al auto sin siquiera decir una palabra, eso me estaba asustando… mire a mi guardaespaldas y el también me miro preocupado.

Algo pasaba y no era solo yo la que lo percibía.

Pero me enteraría de eso luego… ahora solo me importaba

¡¡Íbamos a la playa!!

------------------------ Fin Cap ---------------------

Se que me demore en subir el capitulo, tengo buenas excusas! Primero que nada fui de vacaciones a Brasil, luego llegue y me bombardearon a exámenes y tenia muy poco tiempo para estar en la compu.

El próximo cap estará mas largo LO JURO! Saludos!!

_**Reviews?**_


	4. ¡viaje!

_**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, y es todo una creación de **__**Atsushi Okubo**__**, y solo uso sus personajes para crear esta historia salida de mi retorcida y loca cabecita :3.**_

_(Aclaración Autora: los flashes backs serán narrados por narrador omnisciente (si no me entienden, no serán narrados por ningún protagonista)_

**Maka Pov's**

Miraba por la ventana con el mayor interés del mundo, aun quedaban más de cinco horas para llegar, mi estomago rugía y la noche era intensa afuera del avión, me voltee para mirar a mi acompañante estaba profundamente dormido… parecía todo un angelito, jamás lo había visto así de desprotegido, aunque el mejor guardaespaldas de Japón no puede descuidarse así que llegue a la conclusión que tenia sus cinco sentidos alertas para cualquier cosa que pueda pasar. Mire hacia delante Black Star y Tsubaki dormían placidamente, ella estaba apoyada en el hombro de el como si fueran novios, cosa que no entendía por que no eran, era claro ambos se amaban a morir pero aun no pasaba nada, quizás cuando estemos en la playa le pida a Soul que me ayude a juntarlos.

Mientras miraba a mis dos amigos no me di cuenta que el chico a mi lado despertó y me estaba mirando con cara de duda, me voltee y lo vi mirándome tan intensamente que un sonrojo leve surco mi cara y solo le sonreí.

- ¿qué haces? – me pregunto divertido mientras se tocaba el cabello

- solo miraba… estaba mirando por la ventana, me voltee y vi que estaban todos dormidos – resople, volviendo a sentarme bien en mi asiento y en ese segundo mi estomago rugió fuertemente, tan fuerte que Soul logro oírme y me sonroje sin poder evitarlo

- ¿tienes hambre? – me pregunto casi al borde de la risa, fruncí el ceño

- si… - le respondí secamente mientras me volteaba, el se movió y tomo su mochila, luego me toco la espalda y me paso un paquete de galletas de las que sabia eran sus favoritas y costaba mucho encontrarlas pues se agotaban rápidamente

- g…gracias Soul – resople sonrojándome, pero baje mi cara y no logro verlo

- de nada… - se desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad y se levanto con tranquilidad, me quede mirándole confundida ¿Qué estaba haciendo?.Supongo que deberá ir al baño.

Me voltee y me quede mirando otra vez por la ventana mientras masticaba las deliciosas galletas que tenia en mi poder en este momento.

Exquisitas.

**Soul Pov's**

Estaba comenzando a hacer frío y yo moría de ganas de seguir durmiendo en paz, cuando desperté y vi a Maka despierta me sentí extraño, quizás tenia un problema.

Y cuando escuche su pequeño estomago sonar, no casi no pude contener la risa ese era el gran problema de su insomnio.

Y a pesar de que el problema acabo estoy levantado caminando por el largo pasillo del avión buscando a una azafata para que me preste dos frazadas, por que el frío se esta haciendo insoportable, cuando al fin encontré a una.

- disculpe – le pregunte despreocupado

- s-si? – me pregunto, vi como comenzaba a sonrojarse y sonreír potentemente – e...en que p-puedo ayudarle? –

- tiene dos frazadas? Esta comenzando a helar y no puedo dormir – rezongue algo molesto, el frío era lo único que no podía soportar

- c…claro, pero debo ir por ellas – me hizo una reverencia, la mire extrañada y di media vuelta

- bien… esperare en mi asiento, 1 y 2 a –

Fui a donde estaba mi asiento, vi a Maka mirando por la ventana moviendo sus piernas como una pequeña niña en un nuevo juego.

- ¿dónde fuiste Soul? – me pregunto, luego vi que movió su cabeza – n…no y-yo – comenzó a balbucear, cosa que me causo gracia.

- fui a buscar unas frazadas, ya las traerán – le respondí, dándome la vuelta.

- oh… ¿tienes frío? – me pregunto y me tomo las manos, la mire asustado, y ella me sonrió – estas muy frías – me miro preocupada, se volteo y abrió su bolso de mano, comenzó a buscar moviendo cosas, y sacando otras. Pronto saco dos guantes color negro – toma son de mi padre, sabia que ayudarían – y me los paso sonriendo, yo asentí y me los puse.

- gra…- le iba a responder.

- s...eñor aqu...i están sus frazadas – me voltee y estaba la chica azafata a la cual le pedí las frazadas, tome ambas y le pase una a Maka, ella solo me sonrió.

- gracias – resople, la azafata se levanto y miro a Maka, pronto frunció el ceño y mi protegida también lo hizo – Kim… - gruño por lo bajo – no sabia que trabajas de azafata – le sonrió arrogante, la otra chica arrugo la nariz de mala manera.

- ya me esperaba que la hija de papi saliera a pasear con su noviecito y los perdedores de sus amigos por el mundo ¿no te basta con salir al parque? – sonrió dándose la vuelta, vi como Maka comenzaba a colerizarse.

- no es mi novio – le dijo tosca.

- a no? – sonrió benevolente – con razón ya sabia yo que una chica tan fea, plana y de mal gusto estuviera con chico tan guapo – me miro, me guiño un ojo y me tiro un beso antes de irse.

- arg… - gruño a mi lado dándose vuelta – la odio – dijo hacia el viento.

- ¿por qué? – le pregunte tranquilo, tapándome con la frazada.

- ella…es la hija del ex mejor amigo de mi padre, ambos discutieron por culpa de la empresa ya que el papa de Kim se quedaba con dinero que no le correspondía, ella fue mi compañera en la escuela también llego a llamarse mi mejor amiga, pero cuando paso todo eso con su padre comenzó a odiarme, me decía cosas, le decía cosas a los chicos para que nadie se acercara a mi… y desde entonces no para – me dijo molesta.

- bah.. No le encuentro nada de especial a esa chiquilla – eche mi asiento para tras – no sacara nada coqueteándome – murmure para mi y sonreí con autosuficiencia – duérmete – le ordene a mi protegida.

- si papá – me dijo sarcástica y bajo el asiento, se acostó dándome la espalda.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El sol comenzó a llegar a mis parpados, refunfuñe algunas cosas y me tape con la frazada que tenia en las manos

- Soul Baka despierta!! – Escuche unos gritos ruidosos… maldito Black Star, lo matare – Soooooooul estamos a punto de aterrizar – y sentí que algo duro caía en mi cara, me saque la frazada y lo mire, el me sonrió y volvió a su puesto

Bueno, luego me encargaría de eso.

Puse el asiendo de mi silla en vertical, bostece y arregle mi cabello. Mire a mi lado Maka miraba el paisaje con una gran sonrisa

- ¿Sabes? Solo una vez papá me trajo hasta esta casa, evitaba hacerlo pues le recordaba los últimos días que estuvo con mamá – dijo como ida – era fantástico, hacíamos castillos y nadamos en el mar… hasta que ese pervertido ¡comenzó a perseguir a las mujeres del lugar! – Exploto con lo ultimo, yo me eche para atrás asustado –… pero me alegra volver – sonrió

Maka podía ser muy bipolar… genial seria entretenido molestarla un poco, algunas veces.

Pronto el avión aterrizo y salimos de el, fuimos a buscar nuestras maletas. Black Star parecía otro chico si lo comparamos cuando salimos de casa, había vuelto a ser como era, gritaba cada vez que podía que el era el mejor. Ya extrañaba esas cosas de mi mejor amigo, sonreí

- ¿dónde queda la casa Maka-chan? – le pregunto Tsubaki, mi rubia protegida empezó a mirar el mapa que teníamos buscando donde podía estar la pequeña casa de su padre

- pues… pues… no lo se – me miro aterrada, estire mi mano y le quite el mapa

- torpe, esta aquí – y apunte una playa que por extrañeza de ella se llamaba "Spirit the best", ni idea por que no se le ocurrió

- valla… quiero llegar ya! – me dijo feliz, mientras hacíamos parar un taxi a la salida del aeropuerto para que nos llevara hacia el recinto vacacional.

-

-

-

-

**Maka Pov's**

Estaba emocionadísima tenia que aceptarlo, llevaba mucho tiempo sin venir aquí y parecía haber cambiado bastante ¿seguirá la pequeña casa como la deje? Sonreí.

El taxi había dejado de moverse dejándonos al principio de la playa la cual tenia una entrada medio escondido, que al parecer todos los aldeanos conocían.

- bien hasta aquí no más puedo llegar, deben entrar y caminar solo algunos pasos, la casa se ve pronto – sonrió el anciano conductor del vehiculo, le sonreí y saque de mi bolso mi billetera, el me miro y movió la cabeza – Maka-san no es necesario que me pague, su padre luego pagara todo lo que usen aquí ¡disfruten! – y se subió al taxi dispuesto a irse

- valla papá tenia todo arreglado, ese pervertido al fin hizo algo bien – sonreí con felicidad

- Maka-chan no deberías tratar así a tu padre – me dijo Tsubaki sonriendo, yo la mire

- se lo merece –

- bien… yo digo que vallamos – dijo Soul, tomando las maletas mía y de el – y… Black Star? – pregunto confundido, Tsubaki y yo comenzamos a buscarlo, pero… no estaba y la maleta de Tsubaki tampoco!

- hey Soul te ganare! – se escucho un grito a lo lejos – por que soy el hijo de los dioses y el mejor de todos! – seguía gritando

- allá va – suspiro Soul, para luego sonreír dejando ver sus relucientes dientes – allá voy hijo de los dioses! – y salio corriendo a toda velocidad dejándome con mi amiga solas

- valla Soul-kun tiene mucha energía – me sonrió

- si… bastante – le respondí

- también es muy guapo ¿no lo crees? – me dijo de manera picara

- a que te refieres Tsubaki? – le pregunte mirándola atentamente

- no… nada, ven vamos – y comenzó a correr, fruncí el ceño y fui tras ella

Estas serian unas largas vacaciones.

-

-

-

-

- BLACK STAR ESTAS BIEN!? – se escucho el grito de Tsubaki por toda la tranquila playa.

Soul y Black estaban practicando surfing, y como el cabeza dura de Black Star quiso demostrar que era el mejor, se cayó de cara al piso. Y eso era algo que me esperaba.

Tsubaki y yo estábamos asoleándonos, pero al verlo caer ella salio corriendo y pues… me dejo.

_Es un cabeza dura, nunca cambiara_.

Escuche dentro de mi mente, sonreí era verdad después de todo.

- hey Maka! – levante la cabeza y Soul me llamaba.

Soul llevaba puesto un traje de baño verde musgo con los bordes de un azul eléctrico, su abdomen tenía la precisión perfecta, sus músculos estaban bien formados y bronceados dándole el toque justo, _perfecto._

Me levante a duras penas, pues estaba realmente cómoda y fui donde ellos. Tsubaki tenia un semblante preocupado, Black star estaba inconsciente pero sonreía y Soul me miraba con duda

- y que aremos? – me pregunto

- hay hielo en la cocina, llevémoslo adentro – le dije

Pronto entramos, lo recostamos sobre el sillón que había cerca y le pusimos una bolsa con hielo sobre la cabeza

- quizás deberíamos llamar a un medico – decía Tsubaki al borde del colapso

- estará bien, déjenlo dormir – dijo Soul, ambas lo miramos preocupadas – tiene la cabeza dura, se a dado golpes peores soy testigo – sonrió

Yo asentí, soul tenia razón así era Black.

- iré al pueblo a comprar algunas cosas ¿Maka, Tsubaki me acompañan? – pregunto en la puerta

- y...yo me quedare a cuidar a Black Star, vallan Uds. Estaré bien – sonrió calidamente, yo asentí y me levante.

- yo te acompaño – y ambos salimos, y comenzamos a caminar

Ahora que lo pienso, Soul…comparado con el chico al que conocí, al chico que vi por primera vez no era el mismo, al principio con suerte me dejaba estar a 4 metros de lejos el y me perseguía a cualquier parte donde iba, ahora era muy diferente… no era la persona que conocí en ese entonces, era casi como decir que era otra persona, otro chico, otro guardaespaldas.

-

-

-

-

**Tsubaki Pov's**

Estaba sentada en el porche de la casa, esperaba pacientemente a Soul-kun y Maka-chan habían salido hace casi una hora, no estaba preocupada Black Star ahora dormía pasivamente en su habitación así que e de suponer que estaba fuera de peligro cuando lo oí gritar entre sueños que seria el mejor del planeta.

Ese era el Black Star que yo amaba.

- Tsubaki…? – escuche un gemido desde adentro, me levante con cautela y fui hacia su habitación.

Ahí estaba dormido como un pequeño bebe, parecía soñar ya que aun escuchaba su respiración tranquila y no se escuchaba gritar tan fuerte como siempre.

- Tsubaki… gracias – susurro como el viento

Sentí mis mejillas quemar sin darle explicación, Black Star estaba soñando conmigo.

Acaricie su cabeza casi por instinto, se veía tan tierno al estar así, se veía tan indefenso, tan tranquilo.

- M…Maka-chan – le escuche decir, abrí mis ojos y lo mire atenta – te amo… -

No puede ser…

A Black Star le gusta Maka… por eso andaba tan serio antes de partir en el avión, por eso siempre la mira ¡es por eso!.

Sentí una indefensa lagrima caer por mi mejilla derecha, esto estaba mal.

- TSUBAKI-CHAN YA VOLVIMOS! – escuche la voz animosa de mi amiga desde la puerta, ella NO puede verme así y por eso me metí al baño y le eche llave con toda la rapidez del mundo.

¡Esto era una horrible pesadilla!, solo eso… el chico que amaba ¿enamorado de mi mejor amiga? No podía estar pasándome esto a mí, no podía estar pasando.

- Tsubaki-chan ¿dónde estas? – escuchaba a Maka caminar de aquí para allá, preguntando por mi.

- estoy en el baño ¡ya salgo! – le conteste lo más animosa que podía estar, de todos modos no era culpa suya.

Después de unos segundos de mirarme en el espejo y notar que no había rastro de alguna lagrima, Salí del baño con mi mejor sonrisa en el rostro. Maka me miraba expectante y con una gran sonrisa en su boca.

- ¡Soul compro algo de helado! – Sonrió feliz casi como si fuera el mejor regalo del planeta – y también se le ocurrió la mejor idea ¡haremos una fogata cuando empiece a caer la tarde! – parecía una niña pequeña recién aprendiendo sobre el mundo, le sonreí casi instintivamente, lo de Black Star no arruinaría nuestra amistad JAMÁS.

- eh.. Tsubaki, parece que el cabeza dura esta despertando – escuche como Soul me llamaba.

Y cuando el me dijo esas palabras, tome una decisión… me alejaría de Black si es que quería dejar de sufrir por él, ¡esa era la solución!.

- el puede arreglárselas solo, saldré a caminar ¿alguien me acompaña? – dije casi sin interés, aunque una fuerte punzada en mi corazón se hizo presente. Comencé a caminar hasta la salida intentándome alejar de todo lo que me estaba pasando - ¡no se preocupen, quiero caminar un rato sola! – y eche a correr lo más rápido que podía. No me importaba lo que pensaran.

Estaba asustada.

Desesperada.

Y lo peor de todo…. Dolida.

_Aca otro cap ____, espero les haya gustado ._______. A mi si xD en lo personal digo, bien… y eso NOS VEMOS EN OTRO CAP!_

_Saludos :D_

_**Reviews?**_


	5. ¿dónde?

_**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, y es todo una creación de **__**Atsushi Okubo**__**, y solo uso sus personajes para crear esta historia salida de mi retorcida y loca cabecita :3.**_

_(Aclaración Autora: los flashes backs serán narrados por narrador omnisciente (si no me entienden, no serán narrados por ningún protagonista)_

**Maka Pov's**

Llevábamos casi una hora fuera del lugar donde nos quedábamos, Soul había dejado de hablar hace un buen rato y a cada pisada me parecía que las bolsas que traíamos con cosas se hacían mas pesadas, pero eso NO importa… ¡habíamos comprado helado!

- ya casi llegamos – me aviso Soul, levante la vista y era cierto, estábamos a unos cuantos pasos... Creo que me quede pensando y se me fue el hilo de la realidad.

- si – respondí asintiendo feliz

Después de unos cuantos minutos y vagos pasos, llegamos al lindo porche de la casita de verano de mi padre.

-TSUBAKI-CHAN YA VOLVIMOS!- grite con toda la energía del mundo, mientras dejaba las bolsas sobre la mesita de la cocina.

Paso un segundo, otro… otro y mi amiga no respondía, mejor ir a por ella.

Comencé a caminar hacia la habitación donde habíamos dejado a Black star, lo mas seguro es que este con el, la puerta yacía entre abierta entre de sopetón… pero no había nadie, solo el cabeza dura de Black aun dormido.

- Tsubaki-chan ¿dónde estas? - pregunte casi asustada, no estaba en ninguna parte por más vueltas que diera, nada.

- estoy en el baño ¡ya salgo! – me contesto, con esa voz de felicidad absoluta y tranquilidad que solo ella podía poseer, sonreí.

Me devolví hacia la cocina con paso cansado, Soul guardaba todas las cosas en la nevera y en algunos estantes vacíos, cuando termino me miro yo estaba en el marco de la puerta con aire soñoliento mirándolo, hizo una mueca en forma de media sonrisa y comenzó a caminar hasta la habitación donde esta el "futuro gran dios". Lo seguí.

Cuando iba caminando, Tsubaki salio del baño con una sonrisa en su rostro, yo sonreí de puro gusto

- ¡Soul compro algo de helado! – dije como una niña, realmente me emocionaba el poder nosotros mismos comprar nuestras cosas y preparar nuestra comida – y también se le ocurrió la mejor idea ¡haremos una fogata cuando empiece a caer la tarde! – y eso… si que era lo mejor ¡pasaríamos tiempo juntos en una hermosa fogata, que mejor!

- eh... Tsubaki, parece que el cabeza dura esta despertando – escuchamos ambas la voz tranquila y armoniosa de Soul, dio unos pasos hacia la habitación.

Pero…

- el puede arreglárselas solo, saldré a caminar ¿alguien me acompaña? – comento Tsubaki desinteresada, la mire sorprendida... ¡Ella siempre era la primera en ir a ayudar a Black Star! - ¡no se preocupen, quiero caminar un rato sola! – y al terminar esa frase hecho a correr.

Me quede mirándola preocupada, muy preocupada.

Di media vuelta y comencé a caminar rápido, hacia la habitación donde estaban los chicos, cuando entre ambos me miraron.

- Soul… Tsubaki… se fue – dije casi sin aliento, el me miro con confusión.

- Tsubaki se fue ¿A dónde? – me pregunto rápidamente, mientras se levantaba

- no lo se… salio corriendo – dije, ahora recién me entraba en la cabeza, mi mejor amiga se había ido corriendo de la casa sin decir nada, valla…

- vamos a buscarla – se paro Black Star, el cual extrañamente no había dicho nada, ambos lo miramos – ¡el gran ore-sama no puede dejar que las chicas se dañen o se encuentren el peligro! – comenzó a vociferar mientras salía de la habitación, yo y Soul soltamos una pequeña risita, y salimos tras de el.

Espero que podamos encontrar a Tsubaki.

-

-

-

-

**Tsubaki Pov's**

Había estado corriendo casi una hora alejándome lo más posible de aquella casa del padre de Maka-chan, realmente había por un momento olvidado por que corría tan desesperada… ahora lo recordaba todo.

Black Star el chico más terco, hiperactivo, chillón y orgulloso que conocía y a la vez el único que se encontraba en lo más profundo de mi corazón había aceptado entre sueños que amaba a mi mejor amiga, el corazón me ardía con tanta fuerza. Baje la cabeza, de todos modos ¡yo no puedo manejar su corazón!.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a bañar mis mejillas, comencé a sentirme vulnerable y débil.

Estaba sentada en una roca plana, delante mió se cernía el glorioso e inacabable mar y arriba de este el cielo que ya comenzaba a tomar colores anaranjados. Suspire y seque las lágrimas de mis ojos.

No tenia que sufrir por algo que no podía cambiar… pero dolía y mucho, tenía que aceptarlo.

Pronto vendrán a buscarme, me fui tan bruscamente sin decir nada, fue una reacción estupida… pero si no me iba, lloraría enfrente de todos.

Volví a tomar aire, estaba realmente nerviosa y no deseaba eso. Lo mejor seria irme a dormir temprano, mañana ya estaría mejor.

Y casi como si lo hubiera predecid, escuche como mi nombre rompía el hermoso silencio.

- ¡TSUBAKI! – fue un sonido grave, de una voz masculina… de una voz que ni siquiera pensé escuchar – aquí estas… - lo escuche detrás mió, me voltee y sonreí

- Soul-kun… perdón - dije mientras me levantaba

- se que soy un hombre y no tengo mucha experiencia con chicas – dijo con un deje extraño en la voz – pero se que a ti… te pasa algo –

Sentí como un golpe en el corazón ¿tan fácil podía notarse?, asentí débilmente.

- ¿Black star? – dijo de un golpe seco mientras se apoyaba en una roca, volví a asentir débilmente cohibida. Solo levanto una ceja esperando que yo le explicara.

- el… habla dormido – le dije intranquila.

- el te gusta – solo respondió dándose vuelta, me dio como un balde de agua fría.

- pero a el… le gusta Maka-chan – respondí secamente, Soul me miro desencajado – es verdad… lo oí – dije bajando la cabeza.

Y el seguía mirándome, intentando casi leer mi mente.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – un grito desgarrador rompió el ambiente.

¡MAKA!

Casi grito mi mente y supe que por la mente de Soul también

El guardaespaldas de mi amiga salio corriendo a toda la velocidad propinada por sus pies, y yo intentando (intentando solamente, no podía más) seguir sus pasos salí a toda prisa.

-

-

-

-

**Black Star Pov's**

Supongo, nunca me había pasado,

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Desde cuando Tsubaki se iba sin decir nada.

¿Ella también quería abandonarme como mis padres?

NO podía ser así.

La única chica que siempre me regalaba sonrisas sin esperar nada a cambio, así era Tsubaki… la mejor amiga que cualquiera pudiera desear. Y la única que podía hacer saltar mi corazón en secreto.

Me dolía terriblemente la cabeza, me CAI y además soñé que me casaba con la plana de Maka ¡nada podía ser peor! En realidad si, ahora debía de buscar a Tsubaki.

Estaba caminando en círculos, y es más no me culpo por eso ¿dónde podía estar?

¡¡ES UNA PLAYA VACIA!! aun así Soul y Maka fueron a buscarla a lo lejos y yo seguía aquí…

¡¡UN DIOS NO PUEDE QUEDAR COMO UN TONTO!!

Mi alma quemaba por gritar como siempre lo hacia, para poder demostrar que el gran Black star era lo mejor existente. Si soy lo mejor.

Me senté con pesadez sobre una roca, a pesar de ser todo lo grandioso que soy me sentía como un idiota.

Volvía a estar solo como siempre, todos se alejaban de mí… por que mi familia (o mejor dicho mi antigua familia) eran todos unos asesinos a sangre fría, el clan de la estrella… asesinos repudiados y detestados por la gente. Y YO un niño que al nacer sus padres fueron asesinados por el pueblo y fue dejado en un orfanato toda su vida, ya que nadie quiso adoptarlo por su maldito apellido, también soy odiado… sin siquiera haber sabido algo.

Por dios… ahora me sentía como un autentico emo, moví mi cabeza de un lado para otro. Yo no puedo ser así.

Cuando estaba a punto de levantarme para seguir con la búsqueda.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – aquel grito se presento en el espacio.

Alguien estaba en problemas.

Me subí a la roca más alta que pude ágilmente y vi corriendo a toda velocidad a Tsubaki y Soul, iban en dirección a la casa…

La doncella en problemas debía ser: MAKA.

-

-

-

-

**Soul Pov's**

¿Por qué las chicas son tan complicadas?

Y yo que llegue a pensar que Tsubaki era diferente, y no era de esas chicas que cuando tenía algún problema se escondía y desaparecía.

Aunque había que aceptarlo era bastante tímida. ¡Pero no pensé que tan cobarde!

Me estaba hartando y me dolían los pies... justo hoy se me había ocurrido la brillante idea de ir caminando hasta la ciudad a comprar viveres para sobrevivir.

Si, si… todos aplaudan a Soul Eater Evans por su GRAN inteligencia.

-¡TSUBAKI! – grité ya desesperado, realmente estaba aburrido.

Cuando a lo lejos como un ángel ¡¡allí estaba!!... ahora podría irme a casa, descansar y todo eso que se hace cuando se esta de vacaciones ¡BIEN!

Camine hacia ella con mi paso lento y pausado, en pocos segundos pude estar detrás de ella

- aquí estas… - dije tranquilo, se volteo y como siempre me sonrió.

- Soul-kun… perdón - aunque decía las mismas cosas que siempre, pude darme cuenta de algo… ella estaba realmente perturbada (mucho tiempo con Maka nubla mis pensamientos masculinos… nota mental: evitar eso). Ahora ella estaba parada sobre la roca en la que estaba sentada hace un segundo.

- se que soy un hombre y no tengo mucha experiencia con chicas – le comente, pero luego me extrañe ¿y qué me importaba a mi?... quizás todo este tiempo que paso con ellos a llegado a tocar algo dentro mió, ¿no? – pero se que a ti… te pasa algo – termine de decir, de todos modos… tengo que terminar.

Abrió los ojos como dos platos redondos la note sorprendida, movió la cabeza asintiendo. Yo volví a tomar aire.

- ¿Black Star? – pregunte, había que ser muy tonto para no darse cuenta que Tsubaki Moria por el… aunque claro, el aun no se daba cuenta. Me apoye en la roca que yacía a mi lado esperando que me explicara, cuando note que esperaba que le preguntara moví una de mis cejas dándole alguna señal.

- el… habla dormido – me dijo no muy segura de sus palabras.

- el te gusta – le respondí tranquilo, ella tenia que saber que yo me daba por enterado de lo que pasaba en su corazón.

- pero a el… le gusta Maka-chan – me respondió secamente, sentí como si el aire se atascara en mis pulmones y la mire con pánico en los ojos, era muy notorio – es verdad… lo oí – bajo la cabeza al pronunciar esas palabras.

Y yo aun no entendía sus palabras.

Black Star gustaba de Maka, de mi protegida.

Miraba a Tsubaki intentando buscar respuestas ¿el se lo había dicho a Tsubaki?... ¿Black me lo diría a mi?

Y realmente… ¿yo seria capaz de escucharlo sin romperle la cara? Aunque a pesar de todo, ESTO NO DEBERIA IMPORTARME, Maka es solo mi protegida y yo su guardaespaldas… la ley de los guardaespaldas dice que un subordinado no puede JAMAS enamorarse de su asignada.

Maldita sea... yo…

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – se escucho en el aire.

El pánico regreso a mi cuerpo, haciendo bombear dos mil veces más rápido mi corazón… yo conocía muy bien esa voz era MAKA.

Sentía tanta adrenalina y furia por quien quiera que estuviera dañándola, que mi cuerpo salio casi disparado persiguiendo el estruendoso sonido. Sentí como detrás mió venia Tsubaki igual de acelerada que yo.

Por favor... Maka tienes que estar bien.

-

-

-

-

_**Eh eh eh! Como se dan cuenta e actualizado muy, muy rápido este fic… por favor recen que desde ahora sea así de rápida y no los deje esperando un mes fácilmente por la conti…**_

_**En fin. **_

_**Yo pienso igual que ustedes ¡deberíamos engraparle la boca a Black star! Por muchas cosas que dice o puede decir (no importa si es en los sueños hahahah).**_

_**Bueno bueno… como toda buena autora les pediré un Review como colaboración por un nuevo capitulo de esta historia**_

_**¡¡ESPERO LES GUSTE!!**_

_**Reviews?**_


	6. Colisión

Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, y es todo una creación de Atsushi Okubo, y solo uso sus personajes para crear esta historia salida de mi retorcida y loca cabecita :3.

Aclaración Autora: los flashes backs serán narrados por narrador omnisciente (si no me entienden, no serán narrados por ningún protagonista)

Maka Pov's

Todo daba vueltas, sentía como un poco de sangre se escurría por mis labios, intentaba correr lo más rápido que podía, lo más lejos posible… pero la vista me fallaba y sentía la debilidad de mi cuerpo. De un momento a otro y no estoy segura bien como, perdí el equilibrio sentí mi cuerpo chocar contra la arena de la playa ¿dónde estaban los demás?.

Pedía por favor con mi vida, que no vinieran y que aquellos hombres se fueran. Lejos, muy lejos… Me volví a parar a toda la velocidad que podía, no dándoles la posibilidad de tocarme siquiera.

Flash Back.

La chica de coletas miraba a todos lados, buscando a su mejor la amiga la cual minutos antes había salido corriendo a toda velocidad. Estaba distraída sintiendo el viento contra su cara y sus ojos se movían casi mecánicamente, después de todo ella sabia que su amiga era una chica inteligente y muy fuerte.

¿Qué la podía haber podido poner así? Era su máxima interrogativa, su mente estaba casi saturada de preguntas al respecto, pero decidió ignorarlas o si no perdería el hilo de su misión. La suave arena se sentía muy bien bajo sus pies, solo llevaba sandalias así que esta se filtraba libremente por estas llenándole los pies poco a poco, sonrió, realmente estaba tan feliz de estar en ese lugar con dos de sus mejores amigos y su preciado guardaespaldas.

Mientras la chica divagaba en sus pensamientos envolventes, no se dio cuenta que 2 hombres vestidos de negro, con lentes oscuros, uno llevaba un arma y el otro un gran palo de madera en su mano derecha, ambos parecían agentes secretos bien callados. De repente uno se movió con brusquedad haciendo saltar la arena para todos lados Maka se dio media vuelta y los vio, frente a ella con una sonrisa plástica en el rostro, se quedo estática y solo reacciono cuando uno de ellos se movió.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – grito mientras se echaba para atrás pero el hombre el palo logro darle con roce en una mejilla, logrando que un poco de sangre saltara por su boca.

La chica rubia sumergida en el miedo, comenzó a correr a toda velocidad hacia quien sabe donde lejos de ellos.

Lo más rápido que podía, para poder salvar su joven vida.

Fin Flash Black.

Maka Pov's

Sentía el miedo recorrer mis venas subir y bajar, mi cuerpo estaba metido en un agujero lleno de adrenalina bañando mi cuerpo como agua pura. Mis piernas estaban doliéndome horriblemente, la arena era muy complicada para emprender una carrera, yo sabia correr muy bien asistía a clases de atletismo cuando más pequeña, pero nunca se me dio correr por la arena a toda velocidad. Escuchaba a los hombres detrás de mi, aunque fuera solo arena de playa podía saber que corrían tras de mi, mi voz no salía, solo se perdía en mi garganta dejándome aun más absorta que antes.

Casi caigo por segunda vez, uno de mis pies se quedo atascado y me tropecé ligeramente pero aun seguía en pie y seguía corriendo. ¡Estaba aterrada!.

- ¡MAAKA! – escuche un grito romper mi carrera, era su voz, era él… lo vi aparecer con su blanco cabello y me di cuenta también que los dos hombres que me perseguían pararon en ese momento, seguí corriendo hasta llegar a el, a sus brazos y volver a sentirme protegida.

Pero ese momento nunca llego, el hombre de la pistola dio un disparo y vi como el caía delante de mis ojos. No… ¡NOO!.

Deje de correr y sin querer caí al suelo de sopetón, mi cuerpo no se movía, Soul cayó frente a mí y mi cuerpo perdió todas las fuerzas en ese momento. Maldición.

Hace poco había perdido a mi querida madre, y ¿ahora?, había perdido a la segunda persona más importante que había en mi corazón, Soul.

Las risas de aquellos hombres se posesionaron arriba mió, me voltee para mirarlos con los ojos bañados en brillantes lágrimas, me apunto con su pistola y su sonrisa no parecía tener piedad, ahora moriría y no estaba Soul para poder evitarlo, cerré los ojos. Pero nunca nada paso, abrí los ojos y vi a uno de los hombres en el suelo, tenia mucha sangre en la cabeza y parecía descolocado su pistola estaba a su lado y el otro apretaba los labios con ira, me volteé asustada. Allí frente a mi estaba Black Star y Tsubaki, ella estaba al lado de Soul y el otro parado con el ceño fruncido.

- Maka ¿estas bien? – me pregunto, mientras comenzaba a acercarse a mi, ya que el otro hombre se había echado hacia atrás llevándose a su compañero a unos pasos después, parecían Robots y eso me aterraba aun más.

- ¿S-soul? – le pregunte, mientras me ayudaba a levantarme, mi cuerpo temblaba, no estaba acostumbrada a ver sangre y realmente la odiaba.

- esta bien, solo le dieron en un brazo, pero cayo por que no estaba bien parado el idiota – me sonrió abiertamente, mientras comenzábamos a trotar hasta donde estaban los demás, Tsubaki me miro preocupada y yo solo la mire sin hacer una mueca, Soul se levanto con su ayuda y me miro con mucho miedo en los ojos.

Y después todo fue muy rápido.

Black Star en efecto había matado al hombre de la pistola de un piedrazo en la cabeza, pero el otro aun seguía vivo e ileso.

Se escucho un disparo, luego me vi cayendo al suelo y vi a mi amigo y compañero frente a mí, la bala le entro con fuerza en el pecho, en la mitad perforando su fornido cuerpo y lo vi caer al suelo como un árbol al ser cortado del tronco. Mi cuerpo se tenso.

- ¡BLAAACK! – grite con tanta fuerza, y vi como Tsubaki se paraba a toda velocidad y venia corriendo con las lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos.

- Black Star!! – le gritaba mientras tomo su cabeza y lo abrazaba con fuerza, lo vi abrir los ojos con fuerza. Yo también corrí hacia él, poniéndome a su lado, puse mi mano sobre su pecho como si eso hiciera que la bala se fuera y estuviera con nosotros.

- s-soy e-el m…ayor… dios – repitió mientras la sonrisa no se iba de su rostro, Soul apareció segundos después corriendo con la mano donde tenia su herida sangrante – S-soul-b-baka… ¿c-cuídalas… si? – replicaba con el mayor esfuerzo posible, sentí las lágrimas calidas salir por mis ojos, me sentía tan mal… todo era mi horrorosa culpa.

- eres el mejor Black – le respondió Soul agachándose, el ultimo sobreviviente del clan de las estrellas estiro su mano y la choco con el, vi como una suave y escondida lágrima caía por la mejilla de Soul perdiéndose en la nada.

- s-son l..Los m-mejores a-mig-gos… d-dig-ganle a Kid-d q-que yo r-rompí s-su b-bola de…espejos – su última sonrisa se hizo presente antes de hacer una mueca de dolor agarrandose el pecho, pronto cerró los ojos y dejo caer su mano hacia el suelo.

El silencio se apodero de nosotros.

- entréguenme a la chica, y nadie saldrá herido – se escucho la voz ronca del hombre tras nuestro, todos nos volteamos a verlo con dolor en nuestros rostros, asentí con la cabeza, era verdad si yo iba con ellos ni Tsubaki ni a Soul les pasaría algo, comencé a intentar levantarme, pero Soul me agarro por la ropa y me jalo hacia abajo.

- no… - se levanto con los manos bien apretadas, quedo frente al hombre y este volvió a apuntar con la pistola - ¡nunca! – Grito desgarrando todo silencio, me voltee a ver a Tsubaki quien no paraba de llorar… estaba demacrada y parecía no enterarse de nada - ¡nunca permitiré que le hagan algo! – grito esta vez, esta desarmado ¿Qué podía hacer?, sentí mi corazón estrujarse con amargura.

No quería perderlo a él…

¡No!

Lo vi comenzar a correr, arremetió con fuerza contra el hombre el cual solo consiguió golpearlo en la espalda con la pistola y al caer al suelo copio el palo y le dio en la cara, vi como mi guardaespaldas caía al suelo como un saco de plomo.

Aquel hombre se levanto y comenzó a correr hacia mí, parecía que el trabajo se le estaba haciendo muy duro, su misión debía de ser asesinarme como todas las cartas que le llegaron a mi padre diciendo que lo destruirían.

Yo era su única hija.

Y la única familia que le quedaba, según el… era su mayor tesoro.

Trague aire con fuerza al verlo cerca mió, pero no pensé en ver a Soul detrás de el golpeándolo por la espalda y mandándolo al suelo, se acerco a mi.

- ¿estáis bien? – me pregunto preocupado, mientras se acercaba

- s-si – la conmoción no me dejaba hablar, me tragaba mis palabras dejándome como una estupida, pero no me importaba.

El hombre horrible se levanto y yo ahogue un grito cuando lo vi golpear a Soul con su palo, el arma de metal había ido a parar muy lejos, el albino cayo con fuerzas sobre el suelo y el hombre se quedo frente a mi, con uno de sus pies me pateo airándome al suelo con fuerza, el dolor fue insoportable en el momento del contacto, no podía moverme y escupí sangre por la boca con fuerza.

Poco después iba a hacer uso de su grueso palo marfilado pero Soul apareció empujándolo con fuerza y luego golpeándolo con unos perfectos golpes de karate bien hechos, mi cuerpo temblaba a causa del dolor que sentía en mi cuerpo.

Soul se acerco a mi, y yo voltee la mirada hacia el hombre que se levanto y comenzaba a acercarse hasta el arma de metal, mi guardaespaldas logro darse cuenta de eso y se hecho a correr a pesar de las heridas que tenia hacia el, para evitar lo que podía aproximarse.

Tenia un vacío en el estomago y el corazón parecía quebrajarse por cada segundo que respiraba, mi sonrisa ya no existía en mi y las lagrimas salían de mis ojos por el miedo y el dolor, perdí a un amigo y podía aun perder más… y todo era mi culpa. Me levanto agarrandose el estomago con fuerza para evitar el dolor que podía aparecer gracias al golpe. Me voltee tomando la roca que Black Star había usado unos minutos antes y la apreté con las dos manos.

Vi delante de mi como el hombre tomaba la pistola pero Soul en un movimiento rápido lo golpeaba en la mano haciéndolo botar el arma, el hombre con la otra mano golpeo a mi protector en la cabeza tan fuerte que vi como caía y sangre comenzó a salir de una herida en su frente, sentí pánico y aun más cuando lo vi venir hacia mi, aquel hombre grande y maceteado parecía una muralla, tenia el palo y consentí que quería matarme a golpetazos. Mi cuerpo tembló, pero fruncí el ceño con dureza haciéndome la valiente y levante la piedra con ganas, cada paso que daba yo me sentía más desprotegida, mis ojos se volteaban y veía el cuerpo sin moverse de Soul tirado, sentí un vacío dentro mió tan grande que podría absorberme como un agujero negro, el hombre estaba a escasos metros de mi, la piedra se me había más grande y más pesada cada segundo pero la ira que sentía también era muy grande como para quedarme parada y esperar a que me matara, después de que dos personas habían dado su vida para lo contrario.

Una solitaria lagrima cayo por mi mejilla, y apreté a un más la mano sentí como me lastimaba pero no me importaba, estaba iracunda.

Moví mi mano en un acto reflejo y la piedra voló unos metros cayendo en el pecho del hombre, se sobo pero no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerle daño, palidecí. El hombre río sonoramente con burla, y yo ya no sabia a donde ir, Tsubaki estaba detrás de mí aun en estado de shock al lado de Black Star.

Levanto su brazo y me volvió a golpear con fuerza en el costado, después otra vez y otra vez, pero yo no me movía tenia los pies enterrados en la suave arena, de repente me dio tan duro que caí con fuerza, veía el mundo moverse y una herida parecía aflorar a mi lado, despedía sangre y yo solo la veía manchar la arena sin dejar nada limpio

Comencé a sentir el peor miedo del mundo.

Black Star y Soul habían dado su vida por mí.

Y yo moriría con ellos.

Aunque después de todo, no esperaba más de mí.

Sentí un horrible grito y gire mi cabeza tan lentamente como me lo permitía mi cuerpo debilitado.

Tsubaki gritaba asustada mientras apretaba el cuerpo de nuestro amigo al suyo, frente a ella estaba ese horrible hombre con el palo ensangrentado aun en las manos, al parecer quería terminar el sucio y horrible trabajo que comenzó.

Me sentí mareada a causa del miedo, no podía moverme.

No podía ayudarla.

Tsubaki…

Todo comenzaba a nublarse de tal manera, que me sentía más asustada, no asustada, no… aterrada, después de unos segundos todo se apago.

**Soul Pov's**

El dolor que sentía en mi cabeza no podía compararse con nada que me había pasado, sentía un liquito caliente bajar por esta y manchar mi mano derecha que estaba bajo mi cabeza.

Abrí los ojos con torpeza y veía todo moverse, parecía dar una y otra vuelta.

En esto había terminado unas hermosas semanas en la playa, las cuales daban mucho que decir. Era un excelente tiempo y momento para estar junto a Maka, y hasta junto a mi mejor amigo y mi nueva amiga.

Pero ahora nada seria como se predijo.

Tome aire, me dolían los pulmones a horrores también, pero mi cabeza parecía querer explotar en este momento. Sentí una punzada de remordimiento y su imagen se vino a mi cabeza.

¡MAKA! ¿Qué le había pasado o pasando?, si yo estoy así, aquí tirado de esta forma ella esta sola en todo esto.

_Black Star ya no esta._

Y estoy seguro que nadie entendía el vacío que se cernía sobre mi pecho al recordar eso, él era mi mejor amigo y ambos juntos en la escuela fuimos unidos por el mismo pasado.

No teníamos familia.,

Los padres de Black asesinos, de un clan de asesinos fueron muertos por un pueblo furioso en su contra, mis padres murieron en manos de unos estafadores empedernidos que tenían a la mafia local de su lado.

Ambos habíamos sobrevivido solos mucho tiempo, y cuando nos conocimos vaciamos nuestros corazones y desgranamos la tristeza guardada por mucho. Luego el se fue a buscar fortuna a otra ciudad y yo entre a la academia de guardaespaldas, el destino nos junto de nuevo y nos vuelve a separar. Mi mejor amigo y compañero de jugarretas en la niñez.

Ahora… si seguía aquí, en este estado como un hombre débil, perdería mi misión y la persona más importante que tenia.

Si… es verdad Maka ahora era lo más importante en mi corazón.

Da igual lo que digan las reglas de los guardaespaldas., yo moriré por ella hoy.

Y un grito desgarrador rompió el silencio que me calaba los huesos, pero no era Maka esta vez… lo sabia muy bien ¿Tsubaki? Si debía de ser ella, mis piernas me dieron mil y una punzadas de dolor. Las podía mover y era lo único que me importaba.

Levante la cabeza con fuerza, mientras mi cuerpo se tensaba por el dolor pero la adrenalina fue más fuerte, me pude levantar completo.

Vi al hombre frente a Tsubaki, ella seguía agarrando el cuerpo de Black Star como si su vida dependiera de ello, a su lado estaba Maka.

Maka recostada, tirada para ser exactos, mucha sangre a su lado y parecía tener una horrible herida a su costado. Mi corazón se partió en ese momento ¿e-estaba muerta? Pero mientras la miraba asustado y desvainado, aquel hombre se volteo y me miro, sacándose los lentes que llevaba sobre sus ojos.

Era él…. Aquel sucio y horrible hombre que se encargo de masacrar a toda mi familia y llevarse toda mi vida y felicidad con él.

Sonrió con malicia y saco de su abrigo una daga, era chica pero muy filosa podía verlo ¿qué pretendía hacer? ¿Matar a Tsubaki? Lo más seguro que para que no lo delaten…

Me miro frunciendo el ceño y corrió hasta mi, los pocos pasos que nos separaban, aquel grueso palo golpeo mi estomago otra vez haciéndome escupir sangre y caer al suelo.

Me cabeza ya no podía más y mi cuerpo se sentía débil y sin nada de sangre, mi respiración fallaba… ya no podía más, volví a tomar aire pero este parecía no entrar a mis pulmones. Estaba todo fallando, ya no podía ni moverme.

¡NO!...

Y todo se oscureció como la noche más macabra del mundo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Ya sé, ya se **_

**Meresco tabla por el retraso . pero no fue mi intención D: a lo menos ya deje la actualización :D ¡**

**Espero les guuuuuuuuuuuuuuste y gracias por todos los fics concedidos.**

**Nos vemos en un próximo cap n_n y quizas habra un nuevo fic o_ó pero seran solo drabbles, a ver que opinan.**

_**Reviews?**_


	7. Recuperación

Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, y es todo una creación de Atsushi Okubo, y solo uso sus personajes para crear esta historia salida de mi retorcida y loca cabecita :3.

Aclaración Autora: los flashes backs serán narrados por narrador omnisciente (si no me entienden, no serán narrados por ningún protagonista)

**Tsubaki Pov's**

El temblor de mi cuerpo no me dejaba moverme siquiera, esta acorralada entre la espada y una pared imaginaria, abraza con toda mi fuerza al único chico que había querido de sobre manera en esta vida.

Pero de todos modos…

¿De qué me sirve seguir con vida?

Las personas que más me han importando se han ido gracias a este hombre: _Black Star, Maka, Soul_.

Me sentí perdida en un momento, sin horizonte ni suelo para pisar ¿cómo se suponía que podría seguir viviendo después de todo esto?

Las lágrimas calidas bajaban por mis mejillas, y podía ver todo borroso. La sonrisa de aquel hombre era cada segundo más grande y mi cuerpo temblaba bajo su hechizo de maldad absoluta, era posible que esto serie lo último que supiera de mí.

Pero…

Lo último que estoy viendo me destroza cada segundo más mi corazón.

Maka está tirada en el suelo el cual esta manchado de rojo, Soul también esta por allá parece muerto ya que su cabeza sufrió un horrible golpe y en mis frías manos… Black Star, la estrella fogosa de mi alma que dio su vida para que nosotros pudiéramos escapar con bien.

¿Y yo? Sentada, cobarde, sin moverme. Y preparándome para mi fin, poco a poco.

El hombre río macabramente y yo cerré los ojos, apreté una vez más mi cuerpo contra el de Black y apreté los dientes, no quería seguir gritando como lo había hecho anteriormente… no podía permitirme, darle ese gusto.

Un disparo se escucho.

Mi corazón se detuvo en ese momento, no podía respirar tampoco y mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar con mayor intensidad, pero poco tiempo después descubrí que el disparo no fue contra mí.

Abrí los ojos con el miedo marcado en cada pestañeo y vi a Death de Kid frente a mí mirándome atónito, sentí vergüenza y mucho dolor en ese momento. Todo el horrible y acosador dolor punzo mi corazón en un segundo y no pude parar de llorar, me abrase pidiéndole auxilio al cuerpo de Black y la desesperación me carcomió el alma.

**Onmiciente Pov's**

Death de Kid se aproximo hasta donde estaba su amiga, se agacho a su lado y no dudo ni un segundo en abrazarla. Tsubaki seguía desolada llorando sin poder contenerse.

Poco después se escucho el sonido de autos llegar, el pelinegro levanto la vista y se topo con su padre que parecía preocupado y un hombre alto de cabello gris y mirada seria.

- Stein, por favor revisa los cuerpos de los chicos… Uds. vallan a por el criminal – resonó la voz de Shinigami-sama en el lugar, era una voz seria la cual jamás se le había escuchado – Hijo… ¿cómo esta la chica? – camino hasta donde estaba su único hijo y lo miro sin emociones en la voz.

- bien… en shock yo creo – resoplo Death de Kid mientras aun Tsubaki lloraba desconsolada sobre su hombro.

-

-

-

-

Después de unos minutos, el profesor y doctor Stein termino de revisar los cuerpos ensangrentados de los chicos, y constato que aun seguían vivos.

Maka había perdido mucha sangre pero no peligraba en morir si la llevaban en ese momento a un hospital, Black Star tenía una bala incrustada en una costilla la cual no había alcanzado a llegar a su corazón y Soul tenía un grave golpe en su cabeza el cual lo tenía en peligro de muerte, pero todos Vivian.

Tsubaki estaba sentada en uno de los autos tomando un poco de agua mientras intentaba calmar las turbulencias de su shockeado cuerpo.

Death de Kid estaba sentado a su lado con la mirada ausente, preguntándose mil y una cosas diferentes.

- g-gracias – tartamudeo la chica

- ¿por qué? – pregunto confundido Kid

- si no hubieran llegado… ellos habrían muerto – al decir eso embozo una débil sonrisa

- al menos ya capturamos al asesino que mandaba cartas a Spirit-san, el cual aun no se entera por que papá prefiere que Maka se recupere un poco o entrara en cólera –

- pues… yo pienso igual que tu padre, será un caos si se entera en este momento –

- no e podido parar de darle vueltas Tsubaki… - resoplo el pelinegro - si todo esto termino ¿volveremos a la normalidad? – preguntó

- no sé si sea una normalidad tan normal, pero puede ser que si – respondió tranquila

- bueno… te dejo para que descanses un poco más, pronto nos iremos al hospital y allá te harán algunos exámenes – dijo el chico parándose para poder irse.

- gracias Kid, de verdad – le sonrió y el asintió con la cabeza en manera de agradecimiento.

-

-

-

-

**Tsubaki Pov's**

Casi han pasado 2 semanas, a veces me canso de pasearme por el hospital siempre igual, del mismo color y olor, igual de frío y hostil. Pero la razón por la cual vengo a diario me parece mucho más importante que como es la estructura en si.

Le e dado muchas vueltas y aun no me cabe el como termino así unas hermosas vacaciones, las cuales tenían predicho ser las mejores que habría tenido.

¿Todo termino en esto? No es para nada alentador.

Pero ahora me siento mucho más aliviada y tranquila, y quizás con suerte pueda decir que feliz.

Maka había despertado en la tarde de ayer y eso me traía de buenas, Black y Soul aun parecían estar un largo coma el cual no tenía indicios de parar, pero no peligraban sus vidas. Eso era un problema menos.

Camine hasta la habitación 304, era la de Maka-chan y le había prometido que vendría a platicar con ella por algunos minutos. Abrí la puerta con cuidado y me encontré con mi amiga enfrascada en un programa de televisión, cuando cerré la puerta y esta sonó me miro esbozando una sonrisa.

- ¡Tsubaki! – dijo feliz.

- Maka-chan, hola! – le respondí, sentándome en el sofá que había junto a la cama, estaba muy conciente de que había bastantes cosas las cuales no podía contarle o podía descompensarse y volver a recaer, aun estaba muy débil - ¿cómo te sientes? – le pregunte suspirando con tranquilidad y cansancio.

- bastante bien, Spirit me llamo hoy para gritarme mil y una cosas – dijo con frialdad lo último – Tsubaki… - mi nombre sonó con tanta intranquilidad que esa sensación me consumió poco a poco, haciéndome cambiar de posición.

Si ella preguntaba por ellos ¿qué iba a decirle? ¿Qué podía contarle? ¿Cómo me libraría?.

- Tsubaki! – resoplo, levante la mirada y me di cuenta que llevaba ya bastante tiempo mirándome y quizás hablándome.

- ¿si? – me sentí incomoda mucho tiempo, y con su mirada me escaneaba lo sabia muy bien, Maka era así.

- ¿d-donde esta Soul? – rompió el silencio.

Yo sabia que esa seria su pregunta.

- Black Star esta vivo – solo le dije, ella me miro asombrada y luego sonrió, pero su duda aun hervía en sus ojos y brillaba como mil estrellas – está internado, el balazo no alcanzo a darle en el corazón pero le llego bastante cerca – y aun no podía negarlo, yo también me sentía infinitamente feliz por que estaba vivo. Suspire con alivio.

- ¿esta vivo? – dijo casi en trance – que suerte… ¡no tenia por que meterse en esa pelea! – pareció enojada conmigo, la mire asustada y ella movió la cabeza – estoy feliz, Tsubaki… uno de mis amigos que dio la vida por mi, no a muerto ¿no entiendes que estoy sumamente feliz por eso? – Su voz sonó quebradiza y miles de lagrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus ojos, sentí una horrible compasión y fui a sentarme a su lado para abrazarla – por favor… se que te dijeron que no me contaras… dime como esta Soul – me rogó, las lagrimas aun bajaban por los ojos de mi amiga.

- se supone que está fuera de peligro – solo le dije, sentí como se tenso y se alejo de mi en ese momento – esta internado al igual que Black, ambos están inconscientes pero fuera de peligro… se supone, Soul sufrió graves golpes en su cabeza y cuerpo, perdió sangre y estuvo en peligro de muerte más que nosotros, no se puede esperar que se salve rápidamente –

**Maka Pov's**

Algo se quebró o pareció sonar dentro de mi cuando me dijo, ¿tan mal quedo todo? ¿Por qué?.

Todo era mi maldita culpa, ninguno de ellos podría haber quedado así, si no hubiera sido por mi… yo era la maldita culpable del estado de todos.

Pero aun así un alivio inexplicable había en mi interior, los dos estaban vivos y pronto (eso espero) despertaría y volvería todo a como estaba antes.

O se supone que así debería ser, todo debería volver a como estaba antes…

En ese momento en el cual comencé a sentir toda la oscuridad sobre mí, la puerta se abrió y entro Kid, Patty y Liz, esta ultima parecía en su propio mundo.

- ¡Maka! – Me saludaron Patty y Kid, Liz me sonrió con felicidad y yo rápidamente seque las lagrimas de mis ojos y devolví el saludo – tengo buenísimas noticias para ambas – sonrió complacido por que yo y Tsubaki fijáramos nuestras vistas en el – Black Star despertó – comento alegre, yo suspire y Tsubaki sonrió infinitamente.

- valla… - deje salir entre mis labios, estaba realmente mucho más tranquila – que excelente noticia Kid –

- Kiddo-kun apenas supo vino corriendo a avisaros – canturreo Patty con su voz infantil de siempre, luego se acerco a mi y me abrazo con fuerza - ¡Maka-chan estas mucho mejor que ayer! – y eso era verdad, con esta noticia estaba mucho mejor que hasta recién incluso.

La enfermera entro de repente con aire preocupado, ella era Medusa y normalmente siempre sonreía, desde que llegue aquí se sentaba a hablarme cuando yo no podía moverme mucho ¿qué le abra pasado?

- por favor chicos ¿pueden salir? – todos asintieron y salieron tranquilos de la habitación, recosté mi cabeza una vez más contra la almohada esperando que la enfermera hiciera algo con el suero o que se yo, pero se quedo parada mirándome – Maka – su voz sonó temblorosa - ¿t-tu eres la hija de Spirit? – su voz tembló un momento.

- si, ¿por qué? – le pregunte confundida.

- el esta… teniendo una fuerte discusión con el doctor Stein, al parecer ahí un problema con… tu amigo – mi corazón paro ¿S-soul?

- ¿c-con cual amigo? – tartamudee, realmente esa confesión me asusto de sobremanera.

- uno que anda gritando desde que despertó hace unas horas – deje salir el aire por mi boca, Black Star era el del problema – muchos pacientes andan molestos por sus gritos, y estaban pensando en sacarlo del lugar y trasladarlo al hospital oriente –

- el es así normalmente, pronto entenderá que no debe seguir haciendo eso – le sonreí, y ella solo asintió, pero el aire de preocupación no la abandono en ningún momento.

-

-

-

-

-

Habían pasado casi una semana más, y mis heridas ya estaban completamente curadas y en unas horas más me darían de alta, pronto volvería a mi casa.

Tsubaki me ayudaba a guardar los peluches, y regalos varios que muchas personas me trajeron en mi estadía allí. Estaba todo mucho mejor, Soul había despertado hace dos días pero como era de suponer nadie podía entrar aun y Black Star mejoraba notablemente con cada minuto casi.

- Maka, esta todo listo – me saco de mi burbuja Tsubaki, le sonreí.

- por fin podré salir de aquí – suspire, mientras me sentaba en mi cama.

- Black, estará dado de alta en dos días más, quieren cerciorarse que la herida en su pecho cure bien – me informo mi amiga.

- OH claro, no era de esperar que lo liberaran antes – me reí un momento y Tsubaki me siguió, después de unos minutos - ¿tu como crees que este papá después de esto? – después de todo yo no sabia como estaba, cuando entraba aquí solo sonreía y una vez lloró por que según el creyó que me perdería.

- no lo se, no hemos visto mucho a Spirit-san realmente –

- espero esté todo bien… - suspire

- no es culpa tuya Maka – me dio una palmadita en la espalda y acto seguido la puerta sonó, la puerta se abrió y pude ver a Stein mi medico a cargo – bien Maka, nos vemos afuera – y se fue dejándome a solas con Stein-san.

- ¿cómo te sientes hoy Maka? – me pregunto mientras miraba una tablilla.

- bien, bien – suspire.

- ¿algo te preocupa? – bajo la tablilla y me quedo mirando fijamente, intentando casi descifrar que era lo que me pasaba - ¿es por tu guardaespaldas, no? – me descubrió, asentí con la cabeza sonrojada.

- esta bastante bien, el golpe en su cabeza fue duro y lo aturdió bastante pero ahora esta muy bien y sus heridas ya casi están curadas del todo… aunque no puede irse, sigue estando bastante débil – termino de decir, mientras comenzaba a caminar por la habitación mirando hacia todos lados.

- OH… -

- tranquilízate, pronto tendrán permiso para poder verlo – me sonrió – bien… ya que te encuentras bien y tu odioso padre espera fuera, eres libre para poder irte – me sonrió con tranquilidad mientras movía su delantal blanco – espero no volver a verte en urgencias y solo verte por la calle – y dejo la habitación, dejando que me sumerja en el blanco del lugar.

**Soul Pov's**

El brillante sol se colaba por las cortinas del cuarto donde estaba, me dolía irreparablemente la cabeza y no podía negarlo, era horrible. Pero estaba vivo, Black Star estaba vivo y Maka también. Y eso me mantenía tranquilo.

El doctor a cargo de mi estado me había conectado a un ventilador mecánico a sabiendas que yo podía respirar tranquilamente, pero no tuve tiempo de quejarme. Se supone que hoy seria removido y podía respirar con mis propios pulmones.

En la televisión no pasaban nada interesante.

La entrada a mis amigos estaba prohibida.

No podía ver a Maka.

Que desesperación.

Una enfermera me había comentado que hoy se iba la única chica que encontraron donde estaba yo, se suponía que debía ser Maka, y eso significaba gratificantemente que ella esta realmente bien.

Suspire una vez más, con el tiempo que había estado a solas sin visitas ni nada me había dado mucho tiempo para pensar.

Ya había aceptado abiertamente lo que sentía por Maka y también sabia que esto me generaría un gran problema, no estaba seguro como reaccionaria cuando la viera después de todo este tiempo ¿cómo me sentiría? ¿Mal o bien?. ¿Mal por dejar que le hicieran ese daño y cayera en este lugar, o bien por que seguía con vida?

No estaba seguro como reaccionaria, y eso era lo que más me asustaba ¿Qué haría?, por que yo no podía demostrarle todo lo que sentía, por que o si no… no serviría y no podría protegerla… como ya demostré que no podría…

Al dejar correr esos pensamientos por mi cabeza, sentí un dolor dentro mió tan agudo que me hirió hasta los pulmones y por un momento agradecí que estuviera conectado al ventilador mecánico, moví la cabeza para despejarme y sentí una piedra dentro de esta… comencé a marearme después de aquel movimiento. La maquinita que estaba mostrando mis signos vitales comenzó a sonar como loca y yo sentí mi cuerpo tensarse ¿¡que estaba pasándome!?.

Una enfermera entro corriendo a toda velocidad, y comenzó a rodar una manija del ventilador mecánico, luego en la maquina de signos vitales apretó un par de cosas. Y se acerco a mi, mirándome preocupaba puso una mano sobre mi cabeza y luego sonrió.

- ¿estas bien? – Me pregunto maternalmente, yo asentí, pues después de que moviera la manija mi cuerpo volvió a la normalidad – no te alteres mucho, el ventilador puede acelerarse y hacerte mal, apretad el botón rojo si necesitas algo – y me dejo solo en la habitación

¿Qué fue eso?

No estaba segura que era lo que había pasado, pero no se sintió realmente bien. Supongo que lo mejor será descansar un poco más, esa sensación me asusto y me dejo algo tiriton… Me acomode bien en la almohada y me tapé con la manta, cerré los ojos.

**Mucho tiempo sin actualizar, se que el cap… no quedo lo suficientemente largo, pero quede conforme D:.**

**Saludos a todos los que leen el fic! Un beso! Y nos vemos pronto (:**

_**Reviews?**_


	8. Gracias, un Beso

_**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, y es todo una creación de **__**Atsushi Okubo**__**, y solo uso sus personajes para crear esta historia salida de mi retorcida y loca cabecita :3.**_

_(Aclaración Autora: los flashes backs serán narrados por narrador omnisciente (si no me entienden, no serán narrados por ningún protagonista)_

**Soul Pov's**

Eché mi cabeza para atrás, estaba cansado y no podía evitarlo, estos últimos días Franken me había atacado a exámenes y análisis idiotas.

Franken, también conocido por los demás como Stein, es doctor y profesor de la escuela de guardaespaldas Shibusen, así que a pesar de ser el doctor a cargo de mí en este hospital, lo conocía hace algún tiempo.

Se supone que hace 3 días debía de haber salido de este lugar, pero no se dio ya que sufrí una descompensación bastante prolongada y todos se asustaron, todo este tiempo solo me ha dejado pensando en una cosa… en una persona, MAKA.

¿Qué puedo hacer cuando la vea al cruzar estas puertas?  
estoy completamente seguro, que cuando la vea me sentiré inmensamente feliz de que este viva y sana, aunque por mi culpa tubo que internarse en este mismo lugar con un peligro de muerte. Esa no era lo que tenia que hacer y cumplir, no pude terminar mi trabajo y deje que la persona más importante (ahora) dentro de mi fuera herida… todo por que no supe como protegerla bien, al mismo tiempo que mi mejor amigo también fue herido sin tener nada que ver en el asunto.

Me sentí humillado e inútil por un momento, pero el sentimiento se desvaneció cuando por la pequeña y nada interesante puerta entro Franken con su habitual vestuario y su seriedad característica.

- Soul, ¡buena tardes! – Me saludo casi tan "expresivo" como siempre, yo asentí aburrido, me miro por un momento pero yo lo deje pasar hasta que hablo – Shinigami-sama te quiere en su y despacho –

- ¿cómo? Estoy encerrado en este cuarto hace casi un mes – bote el aire aburrido, ya no tenia ni la minima pizca de entretención estar tanto tiempo sin nada que hacer y sin visitas, por que el Shibusen lo prohibió, ni siquiera e podido ver a Black Star.

- por eso serás dado de alta hoy – refuto como si fuera lógico, lo mire con alarma.

- ¿¡qué!? – me sobresalte por un momento, y luego volví a mi compostura.

- si… por eso deberás salir por la puerta trasera donde te esperara un auto negro con el signo del Shibusen –

- ¿por la puerta de atrás? –

- si, no puedes ver a nadie antes del veredicto de Shinigami, a pesar de todo Spirit-san y tu protegida ya están avisados no se encuentran en este recinto – se volteo y se dirigió hasta la puerta – Soul… tu caso ya acabo – murmuro al salir, suspire cansado y me volví a dejar caer sobre las almohadas.

El tenía razón, el caso ya se termino… ya no debería tener nada que ver con Maka Albarn, sus amigos y su padre.

-

-

-

-

- ¡soul-kun que alegría verte! – dijo feliz Shinigami.

- hola Shinigami-sama – respondí saludándolo con la mano a distancia.

- ¿cómo estas? – Me pregunto aun desde su gran escritorio, yo asentí haciendo un gesto afirmativo – no quiero quitarte mucho tiempo- me dijo poniendo su voz por primera vez hace un rato con una pizca de seriedad – pero como ya sabes el supuesto hombre que perseguía a la hija del empresario Spirit-san esta tras las rejas –

­- lo sé – respondí sin emoción.

- eso significa que tu trabajo ha terminado – sentí una piedra en la garganta, aunque sabia que esa era la verdad no quería entenderlo realmente y darme cuenta que todo había acabado.

- lo sé – mi voz sonó tan fría como el hielo.

- así que tienes libre hasta nuevo aviso – me dijo, quizás creía que serviría de consuelo – hasta tu próximo caso, estamos estudiando el caso de una chica de tu misma edad - sentí las nauseas recorrer mi cuerpo ¿otra chica? – esta el auto negro afuera esperándote para llevarte a la casa de los Albarn –

- ¿por qué, no acabo el caso ya? – contuve la respiraron esperanzado de que su respuesta fuera negativa.

- acabo, pero aun así no termina el tiempo de tu contrato – me dijo volteándose con la silla –están en deuda contigo y esta asociación, así que pidieron alargar tu plazo hasta dos días para recompensarte – me sonrío con tranquilidad, cerré los ojos y me dirigí hasta la puerta – cuídate mucho Soul-kun, te llamare cualquier cosa –

- adiós Shinigami-sama – repetí en la puerta y me fui.

Salí de la habitación y me encamine solemne hasta el auto que me esperaba afuera, estaba como un zombie no estaba seguro de que haría, tenía solo 2 míseros días para despedirme de ella, ¿sabría que nunca nos volveríamos a ver?

¿Nunca nos volveríamos a ver? Eso suena y se ve muy duro…

Camino hasta tu "pequeña" casa, miles de imágenes pasaron por mi cabeza, a pesar de que no fue mucho el tiempo que la conocí aquella niña-mujer supo robarse mi corazón frío el cual solo mi madre había conseguido mantener calido alguna vez, luego se congelo. Y ahora volvería al cubito de hielo que fue.

**Maka Pov's**

Estaba recostada sobre uno de los sofás de la sala de estar, estaba realmente cansada yendo y trayendo cosas toda la tarde para la fiesta de agradecimiento que quería hacerle mi padre a Soul. Por primera vez se le ocurría una buena idea.

Tsubaki estaba en la cocina con Patty preparando algo de comida, Kid y Liz se encargaban de las decoraciones, pero para ser honestos, con la loca obsesión por la simetría de Kid y los gustos de Liz tenían casi todo como al principio, Black Star estaba ayudando a mi padre con la música pero a eso no le veo ningún sentido por que se la esta gritando toda por el micrófono. Aunque será una fiesta privada mi padre quiere decir palabras por el micrófono y poner música de fondo.

- ¡Maka! ¿Dónde estas? – escuche mi nombre, me levante, apareció Liz a toda velocidad casi abalanzándose contra mi, me tomo del brazo y me jalo hasta el salón de junto - ¿Qué te parece? – me pregunto frenética apuntando a un lienzo gigante que había enfrente.

Estaba todo perfectamente pintado, con muchos colores pero todos por igual a cada lado, en el centro había un "THANK YOU" gigante (significa "GRACIAS" pero según supimos Soul era ingles) de color negro remarcado con un anaranjado brillante. Realmente era un lienzo muy hermoso, Kid y Liz hicieron un magnifico trabajo.

- esta precioso Liz – le sonreí animada, estaba todo marchando realmente bien – iré a ver en que está mi padre –

- ya terminaron con todo eso – me dijo Kid que pasaba por el lugar después de lavarse las manos – acabo de ver a Black en la cocina junto a Tsubaki y Patty, ellas también terminaron, esta todo listo – me sonrío como un caballero, yo asentí con la cabeza.

- que bien… solo falta el invitado – dije sin pensar.

El timbre ruidoso de la casa sonó, mi corazón comenzó a retumbar con gozo diciéndome con emoción que había llegado, que después de tanto tiempo podría verlo y lo más seguro es que estuviera igual de perfecto como siempre. Igual que siempre.

Por un momento perdí la noción de todo ya que no recuerdo muy bien que paso, pero al otro segundo estaba frente a Soul, me miraba con calidez la cual nunca había visto, sentí unas ganas horribles de abrazarlo y jamás soltarlo, estaba mucho más guapo que la última vez que lo vi. Sonreí sin evitarlo, ni siquiera tuve que pensar en hacerlo pues broto de mis labios tiernamente, el también torció su boca en una mueca. Me sentí por un momento desesperada al notar que no se movía, y también sentí miedo pues su mirada estaba quebrada y congelada.

- ¡SOOUL! – apareció Black Star corriendo como un condenado, paso a su lado – tengo que mostrarte algo genial! – y lo agarro del brazo, llevándoselo a toda la velocidad que podía.

Y me quede sola, parada como una tonta en la mitad de la sala.

- Maka-chan… ¿vienes un poco? – apareció Tsubaki con su dulce voz desde la cocina.

- claro – asentí solemne y fui a donde ella.

Entramos a la cocina, allí había un gran pastel adornado con merengues de colores y crema batida, se veía realmente apetitosa.

- yo quiero un poco de eso – mi boca se hacia agua, nunca había visto un pastel más maravilloso que ese - ¿por favor? – rogué con cara de corderito degollado.

- no!, recuerda que es para Soul-kun – me sonrío.

- ah… ese idiota… yo también quiero un pastel así para mi – gruñí "enfadada" después rompí a reír precipitosamente y Tsubaki me acompaño por unos momentos.

- ¿que crees que pase ahora? – me pregunto mi amiga.

- no estoy segura… quizás nuestras vidas sigan como siempre – soslaye en esa frase, luego moví la cabeza y sonreí – o tal vez no – y Salí de la cocina caminando con tranquilidad, en mi mente solo estabas su imagen tan fresca, esa imagen de hace unos escasos minutos.

No podía ya borrarlo, me había enamorado perdidamente de mi guardaespaldas, de el chico que evito que muriese ese día en la playa dando su corta vida por mi. Gracias que nadie murió esa tarde.

Estaba decidida, esta tarde la cual estaba destinada a ser perfecta a mis ojos, le diría a Soul todo lo que pensaba, sentía y necesitaba de el. Si todo era mutuo me correspondería y solo quería que eso pasara, que fuéramos felices que viviéramos juntos.

Estaba segura que aunque pensara en grande mis sueños no podrían ser ahogados fácilmente, yo quería luchar y tenia las fuerzas para hacerlo.

-

-

-

-

- ¡y brindo por Soul! ¡Por salvar a mi pequeña! – gritaba mi padre, estaba sonrojada y no podía negarlo… no soy ¡pequeña! - ¡por cuidarla PERO NO MÁS QUE YO! – seguía gritando, mientras lagrimas corrían por su rostro, deje el aire salir de mi boca.

- Maka tu papá parece un borracho – me dijo Tsubaki al odio, yo solo asentí

Mi padre abrazaba con un brazo a Soul (el cual se veía muy incomodo) y con el otro tomaba el micrófono mientras se movía hacia todos lados, era extraño verlos así (debo aclarar que esa imagen me llenaba el corazón de esperanzas para el futuro) pero solo pude sonreír.

Poco rato después al baile se unió Black Star mientras Kid gritaba por lo desarreglado que estaba mi padre y lo asimétrica que dejaba la habitación con su baile.

- iré a intervenir – suspiro Liz con una venita en la cabeza – disculpen, disculpen – decía mientras sonreía tiernamente

Nadie se movía del lugar seguían todos en las mismas, Patty comenzó a reír frenéticamente.

- DISCULPEN! – grito Liz.

Todos se callaron por un momento, mi amiga fue y como el micrófono y mandó a todos a sentarse de un solo gesto.

- bien, bien … como se supone que ya dijo Spirit-san, debemos decirle cosas cursis a Soul – suspiro y saco un papel rosa, escrito con lápiz morado – bueno, Soul no te conocí muy bien pero déjame decir que tu gusto por la moda es un tanto cool, me gusta tu estilo de chaqueta de cuero y pantalones, aunque lo del cintillo en la cabeza no te da un toque muy masculino pero bien, a veces tus zapatos no hacen juego con la combinación y el amarillo es un color de la semana pasada así que evítalo a toda costa, recuerda que el horóscopo para ti dice que… -

Y Tsubaki con una gotita en la cabeza la saco del escenario, di gracias a dios por eso.

- eh bueno… - Tsubaki estaba frente al micrófono, su voz era dulce como siempre y sonreía con gran emoción – quiero darle las gracias a Soul por salvar la vida y cuidar también, la vida de mi mejor amiga Maka-chan – sonrió una vez más y se bajo del escenario.

- eso fue tierno – le dije.

Patty fue la siguiente en levantarse de su asiento, corrió hacia el micrófono y lo tomo, luego se quedo callada y de piedra.

- ¡una abeja! – grito apuntando al cielo y comenzó a correr con el micrófono – BZZZZZZ! – todos caímos al suelo.

El próximo en subir fue Death de Kid, el cual parecía un poco nervioso.

- en todo este momento allí sentado, no vi ningún discurso profesional y sofisticado, todos eran una completa ASIMETRIA de palabras, así que quiero hacerle uso a un buen discurso – y saco un rollo de papel de su pantalón, el cual al desenrollarlo era tan largo que llego hasta detrás de la mesa de bocadillos. Todos abrimos los ojos.

- ¡YAHOO! – Apareció Black Star en el escenario y se puso delante de Kid – el no puede opacarme ¡soy la estrella que más brilla! –

- estas arruinando mi perfecta presentación! – grito Kid detrás de el mientras lo golpeaba.

- soy su mejor amigo puedo hablar cuando quiera! – grito retadoramente.

- pero yo soy un chico perfecto! – le devolvió Kid.

La pelea se venia…

- ¡yo seré el mejor de los dos! – grito Black.

- ¡eso tenemos que verlo! – grito Kid.

Luego Black se lanzó sobre Kid, empezaron a gritar y golpearse, papá parecía estar en otro mundo mientras hablaba con Blair (parecía ni importarle lo que pasaba aquí). Me levante ya harta de lo que estaba sucediendo y fui donde ellos.

- ¿¡pueden parar los dos!? – grite en seco, ambos se quedaron quietos y se pararon.

- perdón – dijeron al mismo tiempo, yo solo asentí.

Mire hacia el final del salón, Soul parecía no estar aquí tenia la vista perdida en una ventana y contablemente suspirada cada cierto tiempo, sentí mi mundo aplastarse cuando volví a sentir a todos gritar una vez más.

Esta fiesta fue un completo desastre.

Que decepción.

-

-

-

**Soul Pov`s**

La fiesta fue casi un completo desastre, pude constatarlo en la cara de decepción de Maka, pero no era algo que dependiera de mí.

¿O si?

Ahora estaba recostado en la cama que me habían asignado desde que llegue, todo parecía tan poco, el tiempo me parecía poco.

Estaba frustrado, y no podía dormir. El sueño me había abandonado hace unos minutos.

Mire el reloj buscando que aun fuese temprano para poder encontrar algo que hacer, pero NO eran las 2:47 A.m. y todos debían de estar dormidos. Busque a tientas y oscuras mi polera y me la puse, tenia puesto mi short de dormir, así que decidí ir a caminar por la casona y aclarar mis pensamientos.

Era obvio y se suponía que Maka lo supiese, mi caso había termino, debía de irme y me asignarían otra misión.

Con otra chica…

… _otra chica_ …

La casona estaba completamente sumida en el silencio y la oscuridad plena, me sentí un poco apresado entre estas paredes sin poder escoger mi futuro, por que tendría que Abandonarlas y nunca jamás volver. El dolor que surgió en mi pecho gracias a ese pensamiento fue insoportable, apreté mi mano contra mi polera y tome aire un par de veces.

Ahora comprendía como se sintió mi padre cuando perdió a Mamá, y ahora puedo sentir verdaderamente lo que es perder a _esa persona especial._

Por un lado saber que Maka era esa persona me aliviaba, por otro me aterrorizaba. Había encontrado a esa persona ¡no había nada mejor!, pero la perdería en un abrir y cerrar de ojos… no estaba preparado para ese golpe del destino.

Suspire tan sonoramente, que hasta mis oídos se llenaron de ese ruido.

- ¿Soul? – aquella melodiosa voz apareció llenando el vacío del lugar.

Era ella, Maka.

- Maka… - deje el aire salir por mi boca en forma de respuesta, la luz de una lámpara se prendió y pude ver su bello rostro mirarme, era tan hermosa, pequeña y delicada.

- ¿qué haces aquí, a esta hora? –

¿Cómo podía decirle que intentaba ordenar mis ideas? ¿Cómo decirle que después de esta misión habría otra, otra chica, otra casa? ¿Cómo decírselo sin morir yo ante aquel acto?

- solo quería caminar un poco, no podía dormir… ¿y tu? – mi voz sonó suave.

- lo mismo, necesitaba aclarar algunas cosas – su naturalidad para decir las cosas me embeleso, su rostro estaba marcado por una cuota de confusión y desesperación ¿cual seria su problema?

- OH… ¿quieres contármelo? – le pregunte, mientras me sentaba en el sofá que tenia enfrente, ella vino y se sentó al lado de mi y apoyo su cabecita en mi hombro.

- no sé si esta bien, Soul – me dijo hundiendo su cabeza contra la mía – no sé… - la duda me asalto.

- ¿qué esta bien? – le pregunte con duda.

- si el amor puede ser para siempre y correspondido – dijo mientras su voz se apagaba.

- Maka… - no pude evitar dejar que se me escapara su nombre, cuando me di cuenta… era tarde.

- ¿Soul? – levanto su cabeza de mi hombro y me miro a los ojos.

- perdóname – susurre.

- ¿qué? – su voz se desencajo.

- por todo… y por lo que puede pasar desde ahora – resople confuso, no estaba seguro.

¿Esta bien lo que estaba a punto de hacer?

- ¿¡que puede pasar desde ahora!? ¡¡Esta todo bien ahora!! – pareció gritarme un momento y el impulso me gano.

Junte nuestros labios, en una pequeña danza. Sus labios me siguieron y su cuerpo se relajo, paso sus manos por mi cuello y yo los míos por su espalda la pegue a mi, y ella abrió su boca profundice el beso introduciendo mi lengua dentro de la suya.

Fue el beso más dulce, más hermoso y más cargado de amor que ha existido. Mi corazón bailaba casi de alegría y yo no podía contenerlo.

¡La amaba! Casi con todo mi cuerpo y ser… y después de esto, no podría parar ¿cómo seguiría con lo que era?

ACABA DE ROMPER LA PRIMERA REGLA DE TODO GUARDAESPALDA.

Me e enamorado perdidamente de mi protegida.

Rompí el beso buscando el aire que me faltaba mientras mi mente me torturaba pero decidí ignorarla este momento no podía ser opacado con eso, NO podía.

- So…ul – sus mejillas eran de un intenso color rojo, y se veía aun más hermosa intentando acompasar su respiración – y…yo –

- por favor… - le rogué con la respiración aun intentando calmarse, no quería que arruinara el momento… no lo deseaba, quería que todo terminara con eso y que todo acabara allí.

- te amo… - suspiro mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba, mi corazón se estrujo pero también rebozo en alegría.

- yo también – sonreí, para luego inclinarme y volver a besarla cortamente en los labios – creo que es hora de ir a dormir – me pare, mientras le estiraba una mano para que me acompañara.

- si… - sonrió, mientras el sonrojo aun vivía en sus mejillas.

Subimos al segundo piso y la deje en su cuarto sin volver a besarla una vez más. Estaba feliz.

Pero sabía que era lo que tenia que hacer.

Y no podía arrepentirme ahora.

**WAAAAAA MUCHO SIN ACTUALIZAR D: PRODRAN PERDONARME SI?**

**BUENOA CA ESTA EL CAP, ES MÁS LARGO QUE UNO NORMAL ASÍ QUE LOS DEJO DE REGALO ******

**ESPERO LEES GUSTE!**

**Y ES EL CAP CON MÁS ROMANCE HASTA AHORA 1313**

**BESOS!**


	9. POR QUÉ?

_**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, y es todo una creación de **__**Atsushi Okubo**__**, y solo uso sus personajes para crear esta historia salida de mi retorcida y loca cabecita :3.**_

_(Aclaración Autora: los flashes backs serán narrados por narrador omnisciente (si no me entienden, no serán narrados por ningún protagonista)_

**Maka Pov's**

Mi corazón, mi corazón…

¿Cómo podía caber tanta felicidad en una sola persona?

Tuve mis dudas, mis preguntas, mis miedos… pero aquí estoy, feliz y perfectamente entera. ¡ME ENAMORE DE MI GUARDAESPALDAS! Y soy estupidamente correspondida, estoy segura que desde ahora todo ira bien, bien, bien.

Mi corazón palpita con tanta fuerza, con esa fuerza bestial que posee un ser sobrenatural.

Estoy recostada sobre mi cama, se que ya es muy tarde y aun así no puedo conciliar el sueño. Todo lo que paso abajo me mantiene como en un gran letargo del cual no puedo salir. Pero se que por lo menos puedo mantenerme viva y con el corazón completo gracias a EL, mi querido Soul…  
Y no tengo palabras para describir todo esto, nunca me había sentido tan feliz en toda mi vida, nunca había estado tan rebosante de amor y sonrisas, y ahora solo espero que al dormir mañana todo siga igual de maravilloso.

Un bostezo se escapa de mis labios, me recosté y cerré los ojos sonriendo una vez más, nada podía hacerme sentir mejor en este momento.  
-

La luz de la mañana entro colándose por mi ventana, suspire intranquila cuando poder evitarlo los abrí. Aun estaba cansada, quería seguir soñando que mi vida era lo que yo quería que fuera, salí de mi cama a paso cansado y bostece sin poder evitarlo, abrí las cortinas completamente y estiré mi cama.

Tome las toallas que había dejado cerca en una silla y entre a mi baño propio, abrí el agua tan cansada como nunca y me metí aun casi con los ojos cerrados, y el agua caliente inundó mi ser por varios minutos…

.

.

Después de ya estar vestida completamente, me mire en el espejo y amarre mi cabello con dos colitas, volví a sonreírle al espejo y fui a abrir la puerta. Cuando estuve frente a ella y toque el pomo, me quede quieta y muchas imágenes bombardearon mi cabeza entre esas estaba la de Soul, mi guardaespaldas, quien se arriesgo por salvarme y en la noche me había hecho volar de una u otra forma con un solo roce de sus labios…

Suspire ensimismada y volví a la acción, abrí la puerta y me encontré a mi padre saliendo desde su cuarto con cara de preocupación, pero eso no fue lo que me asusto si no fue el que no me saludara ni gritara, casi ni me miro.

Baje las escaleras de dos en dos, y llegue al comedor me extraño no ver a nadie, solo estaba mi desayuno servido en la mesa. Me senté tranquila, y comencé a comer ausentemente, todo me parecía tan silencioso pero calmo que no le presté ninguna importancia a lo que podía ser o podría darse.

Después de la comida, fui hasta la cocina, deposité mi plato y ahí pensé que podría ser magnifico el hecho de sentarme un momento junto a ti, para hablar, para mirarte y contemplarte… para ser lo que quiero que seamos desde ahora, sonreí con tantas ganas que corrí hasta tu cuarto sin darme cuenta, toque, toque y volví a tocar la puerta… pero nadie se dignaba a abrirme, volví a tocar hasta cuando paso una de las sirvientes atrás mío.

- señorita… no hay nadie dentro de la habitación – me dijo con voz apagada, y siguió su camino.

Abrí los ojos alarmada, de un golpe abrí la puerta y encontré todo ordenado, como si nunca nada hubiera dormido hay… me quede mirando la habitación desde la puerta cuando un extraño sobre blanco, arriba del escritorio llamo mi atención. Camine hasta él y lo tome, este decía "_MAKA"_, eso fue lo que más me extraño.

Me senté en la suave cama, y abrí con sumo cuidado el sobre sin que rompiera siquiera un poco la carta que yacía dentro, la tome y saque, era de un color celeste muy claro y la abrí, con miedo… mucho miedo en mi piel.

"_Maka… no tienes idea de lo difícil que me es escribir esta carta, sobre todo porque es la carta del adiós más extraño que he sentido en tanto tiempo. _

_Empezare por todo lo que ha pasado, hasta acabar en el final como es de costumbre._

_Tu sabes que soy un guardaespaldas conocido en Japón, soy joven tenemos la misma edad, pero mis padres al morir siendo yo un niño nada más comencé a entrenarme, día y noche lo hacía pues en mi vida no había más motivación, pronto a la joven edad de 15 años recibí el mayor titulo existente, ahora a mis 17 años ya me vez aquí, me llamó tu padre un gran empresario para que cuidara a su pequeña hija de la mano de extraños y malvados empresarios que decían querer hacerle daño, como debes saber al principio eso NO me importo, lo encontré como cualquier otra misión._

_Luego te conocí._

_Por dios, no sabes lo difícil que me fue acostumbrarme a ti los primeros días, eras mimada, caprichosa y creías que podías hacerlo todo, luego te conocí de verdad.. Y fue en ese momento que sentí que mi corazón te escogió._

_Y ese fue mi mayor problema Maka!_

_La mayor regla de todo guardaespaldas es NUNCA jamás enamorarse de la persona a la cual se protege, y yo quebranté esa ley, creí que podía terminar la misión reprimiendo todo lo que me pasaba, luego me di cuenta que no podía hacerlo… y que tendría que irme rápidamente antes de que se supiera algo y me destituyeran obligándome a recibir el peor castigo, no quería eso, como tampoco quería que la institución comenzará a hablar cosas sobre tú y tu familia._

_Como te darás cuenta esta es una carta de despedida, se y lo más seguro es que nunca nos volvamos a ver, espero que puedas hacer tu vida con completa normalidad… yo intentaré hacerla por igual._

_En este momento no sabes que tan difícil es escribir estas líneas, pero espero me entiendas… fue una gran experiencia conocerte, me enamoré de ti.. Pero este es el momento del adiós._

_Atte., Soul Evans._

Mi corazón se apretó en el momento que termine de leer la carta, no me di cuenta que mientras la leía lágrimas saltaban de mis ojos, me recosté hacia atrás con la carta aun en la mano y mis ojos comenzaron a llorar como no lo hacía desde la muerte de mi madre…

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué cuando pensé que todo sería tan maravilloso pasa esto?

Rezongue tantas veces, los sollozos se trababan en mi garganta, casi no podía respirar… pero respirar era lo que menos quería…

Me estaba muriendo

Estaba recostada sobre mi cuarto, llevaba casi 2 días encerrada y no estaba segura como un chico que solo había venido a trabajar para cuidarme, podía haber tocado tan a fondo en mí, no sabía cuando ni menos me di cuenta de cómo paso esto, pero no puedo ahora deshacerlo, me dolía demasiado está sensación que vivía bajo mi piel en este momento

La puerta sonó, no quise ni moverse, no quería ver a nadie, no quería saber de nadie.

- Maka, soy yo Tsubaki – la puerta volvió a sonar, mi mejor amiga ¿Qué hacia aquí? ¿quién la llamo?, me quede callada, y apreté mi cara contra la almohada – voy a entrar – dijo al momento en el cual abría la puerta, se acercó a mí y se sentó en la cama acariciando mi cabeza en el acto – amiga… ¿qué está pasando que estas aquí? Tu padre me llamo preocupado, pues llevas 2 días encerrada sin salir – dijo con voz maternal ¡así que mi padre había sido!.

Levante mi cara con cuidado y la mire, se veía distinta me parecía hasta más bonita, mientras yo sentía como ella veía mi cara de zombi, ya que solo había estado llorando y con suerte tomando algo de agua.

- se fue… - dije con voz quebrada, estaba a punto de volver a llorar y no quería eso, tenía que reprimirlo..

- ¿se fue? ¿Quién se fue? – Me dijo preguntándose hasta que luego me miro con poca sorpresa en los ojos - ¿Soul? Tú ya sabias que se iría, ya que se acabo el contrato con tú padre… pero sé que vendrá a verte – me sonrió intentando calmarme, al parecer no me entendía.. Hundí mi cara una vez más ahogando un sollozo.

- el… él se fue para siempre Tsubaki, no va a volver – le dije lo último mirándola, baje la vista y suspiré – se fue antes… y, y dejo esa carta –

Mi amiga me miro con confusión, tomo la carta que se encontraba a su lado y se dispuso a leerla.

Ese tiempo que ella se demoro, para mí fue eterno, fue la misma eternidad que he sentido estos días pero amplificada quizás 2 veces, quizás más que eso… dejo la carta a un lado y me miro, al parecer ya entendía que estaba pasando.

- dios… mío – susurro, mientras movía sus manos con fuerza intentando calmarse quizás ella misma, sonreí para mí al darme cuenta que Soul se había convertido en alguien importante tanto para ellos, como para mi .

- el no va a volver – susurré para mi, intentándome acostumbrarme a esas palabras y sentí que las lágrimas volvían a salir de mis ojos, y me refugie otra vez contra la almohada.

-Maka.. Yo… - balbuceo mi amiga – lo siento, de verdad lo siento – suspiro mientras me hablaba, me abrazo y yo me quede quieta nada más.

¿Qué podía hacer en este momento? NADA.

¿Podía ir a buscarlo y rogarle que volviera? No… ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba en este momento.

**Soul Pov's**

Mis ojos se cerraban, estaba tan casando había estado andando toda la noche por la ciudad hasta llegar a la estación de trenes, un bostezo se escapa de mis labios.

¿Qué voy a hacer de mi vida ahora?

El tren se movía con tanta tranquilidad que hacía que mis ojos se cerraran con pereza, los abrí y miré por la ventana, estaba alejándome de todo lo que quería en este momento solo por miedo a volver a fallar, que tonto que soy. ¿Cómo un sentimiento tan repentino me gano?.

Suspire… estaba tan cansado y no sabía qué hacer ¿estoy volviendo a perderme? No.. Esta vez estoy escogiendo lo mejor para los 2.

Si lo mejor para los dos, y aunque yo mismo no puedo convencerme es la verdad, es lo mejor para los dos..

**Maka Pov's**

¿Cómo podía ser posible? Aun no lo entendía tan bien, me sentía encerrada otra vez.

Pero ahora NO salía, no hacía nada y no era decisión de mi padre, una decisión que tanto odiaba antes. . . ahora todo esto era por decisión propia, ya nadie me perseguía, ya nadie quería hacerme daño, nadie.  
Solo yo misma parecía auto castigarme al encerrarme sin pensar en otra salida en mi propia casa ¿qué me está pasando? ¿Me estaré volviendo loca?.

Tsubaki cuando se entero estuvo conmigo lo que quedaba de la tarde, Kid-kun vino a verme con Liz y Patty ¿por qué? ¿Sentirán pena por mí? Lo más seguro que con la cara que tengo es así, y Black Star… no he sabido nada de él, Tsubaki me contó que él también se lo ha tomado mal pero no tanto como yo ¿Qué será de él?

Mi habitación se ve tan grande en estos momentos, me parece tan infinita, tan vacía también. ¡AL IGUAL QUE MI CASA! No tiene nada de interés, me paso los días encerrado, duermo y no puedo evitar llorar, así me he pasado la semana completa, sin mayor aliento que el tiempo, pero no hay consuelo…

Soul ¿dónde estarás? ¿Qué es de ti? .. ¿Por qué te fuiste? Aun no lo entiendo, he leído la carta tantas veces, la repaso y repaso; una y otra vez, una y otra vez, pero no encuentro NADA… solo el vacio que se siente en mi pecho al saber que no volverás jamás

Por dios… siento que voy a morir, y para ser realista es lo _único que quiero_

**Súper ultra atraso (: capitulo corto, los exámenes consumen mi vida.**

**¡Actualizare pronto! I PROMESS! **


	10. Intentar existir

_**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, y es todo una creación de **__**Atsushi Okubo**__**, y solo uso sus personajes para crear esta historia salida de mi retorcida y loca cabecita :3.**_

_(Aclaración Autora: los flashes backs serán narrados por narrador omnisciente (si no me entienden, no serán narrados por ningún protagonista)_

**Soul Pov's**

Ahogue un bostezo mientras miraba y miraba papeles, un millón de contratos que tenía que leer, repasar, desechar o firmar. Estaba aburrido..,

Este era el "emocionante" giro que tomo mi vida.

Cambie de ciudad y vague mucho tiempo sin tener un algo que quisiera hacer de verdad, la depresión y la melancolía me habían atrapado con mucha fuerza, es más aun no puedo decir que soy completamente libre

_Aun te apareces en mis sueños_

Suspire pesadamente y apoye mi cabeza entre mis brazos cerrando los ojos, sonreí… ¿qué tan fuerte me habras golpeado para que después de 1 año aun te recuerde?, tús ojos y la magia que producía tú sonrisa.

Quize golpearme, quize tirarme por la ventana de donde me encontraba… pero no podía, había podido sobrevivir un tiempo, podré más.

La puerta sono y tuve que levantarme para aceptar mi vida, entró mi secretaria riéndose, dejo unas carpetas sobre mi mesa y casi apurada pregunto.

- no desea nada más, Soul-san? – sonrió

- no gracias, puedes retirarte – le dije aburrido, se fue rápidamente cerrando de un portazo.

Moví mi cabeza y me quede mirando la ventana, parecía nada haber cambiado desde que llegue para acá.

**Maka Pov's**

- MAAKA-CHAN! – Apareció Tsubaki feliz por mi puerta, la miré con duda – los preparativos están casi listos, ya enviamos las invitaciones – sonrió con autosuficiencia

- me parece bien, ¿prefieres una fuente de chocolate o una normal? – pregunte mirando unas hojas

- si me preguntas, chocolate… si quieres que sea sobrio una normal – me dijo mirando las hojas que tenia ella en su mano – tú papá insistió a que invitaramos a esa nueva asociación comercial que esta en la ciudad de junto –

- quiere que venga la mayor gente posible, para su prestigio – comente asqueada

- … y porque quiere conseguirte un novio – susurro Tsubaki

Era verdad… lo único que el quería, era que yo encontrar a alguien para según el "ser feliz", si cree que con un hombre cualquiera que vea me sienta enamorada y feliz, estoy segura que rotundamente pierde su tiempo.

- MAKA-CHAAAN! – apareció corriendo por la puerta el susodicho

- dime? – le pregunte sin mirarlo

- ya han confirmado 200 personas ¿NO ES GENIAL? – sus ojos brillaban con emoción y solo pude sonreír, parecía un niño con un juguete nuevo… un bebé, como siempre lo a sido

- si papá, pero aún queda mucho que planear para la próxima semana – suspire agotada, eran las 11:30pm. y necesitaba dormir

- bien, iré a mi oficina, buscame por cualquier cosa – se fue dando saltitos, me tire sobre mi cama y cerré los ojos

- voy a explotar, faltan muchas cosas – suspire

- vamos, mañana terminaremos con la entrada, el lunes iremos por los vestidos y el martes veremos que tal el banquete, todo saldrá bien – me dijo sonriéndome mi amiga, mientras yo solo rodaba los ojos cansada

Quería dormir, necesitaba dormir _y pensar en ti…_

**Soul Pov's**

El frio de la noche se colaba por mi venta, no podía dormir… eran las 5 a.m y así podía darme cuenta que volvia a pasar otra noche en vela. Sali de mi cuarto y me dirigi al salón de estar, desde el ventanal de este podía observar la hermosa vista que tenía, vivía en un lujoso edificio en el piso número 10 por lo cual observaba toda la ciudad en su esplendor nocturno.

Me dirigí hasta el bar, y saque un whiskey, serví un poco en un vaso y lo trage al seco, sin respirar solo sintiendo la sensación que me producía al bajar por mi garganta.

Me sente en uno de los sofás con un vaso con un nuevo contenido, reprimi unas enormes ganas de gritar y tirar algo por la ventana, suspire… llevaba tanto tiempo de esta misma forma, sin poder dormir, teniendo pesadillas. Agarre el teléfono y marque algún número al alazar, o quizás era un número que conocía muy bien.

_- aló?- _una voz soñolienta apareció al otro lado del auricular, sentí nauses y una amargura terrible dentro de mi _– hola…? – _que incomprendible mi forma de actuar, me quede en pausa escuchando esa voz que anteriormente había sido mia _– adiós – _y la llamada se corto, volvi a tomar de mi precioso trago y luego tiré el vaso contra el otro sillón enfrente de mi.

Estaba loco, ya no podía soportarlo… ME IBA A SACAR LA CABEZA A ESTE PASO.

Senti la adrenalina del alcohol subir por mis venas, me levante con impetú, agradeci aun estar vestido, tomé mi billetera,mis llaves de casa y las del auto y salí sin tener un lugar a donde ir. Baje corriendo a toda velocidad, y me subi a mi auto, lo prendí y acelere por las calles desiertas a estas horas de la noche.

Mañana tenia una fiesta de una prestigiosa empresa, pero no me importaba… de todos modos no quería ir, mañana tenia trabajo temprano… pero ¿Qué importa? No había necesidad, podía faltar un día sin ser encerrado.

Acelere, mientras le subia el volumen a la música, pronto en un par de horas el sol comenzaría a salir y la libertad podría apoderarse de mi, aunque el frio de la noche fuera intenso baje el techo de mi descapotable y me entrege el viento, el frio y la realidad de mi vida…

A esta MISERIA que tenía que llamar vida.

**Maka Pov's**

Estaba molesta, alguien me había llamado a las ¿5 a.m? y mañana tenia una fiesta tan importante como mi propia vida, ahora el sueño que había estado evocando casi toda la tarde había desaparecido. Me levante, cogi un abrigo y lo puse sobre mi pijama, me puse mis pantuflas y Sali de mi cuarto intentando poder volver a cansarme, para seguir durmiendo un poco. Llegue sin darme cuenta hasta la cocina, estaba toda la casa dormida y yo sin poder hacerlo, abri la nevera y me encontré con un postre de chocolate que había hecho el cocinero por la tarde, lo tomé y saque una cuchara del cajón de los utensilios, y me fui a sentar a la mesita que había.

Me sentía extraña, estuve mucho tiempo con esta misma rutina nocturna y ahora había vuelto a poder dormir con normalidad, mi vida se había comenzado a asentar dándome una tranquilidad que habia perdido.

Mañana seria la horrible, terrible fiesta de mi padre, con muchos asistentes, los cuales cada uno tenía más prestigio que el anterior y eso ME ATERRABA. Me hacia sentirme misera e incompetente, ya que yo solo era la hija de mi padre quien si era alguien, quien si tenia vida y prestigio en totalidad…. En CAMBIO yo… era aquella niñita a quien tuvieron que cuidar de asesinos locos, pero… a pesar de todo, todos esos hombres eran por culpa de lo que era mi padre, ni siquiera sabían quien era yo…

La estúpida niñita de papá que estuvo perdida sin un horizonte por culpa de un hombre.

Como todas las escorias de las sociedad.

Como todas esas perras que lloran y gritan por hombres que no valen la pena, que las dejan con 5 hijos.

… que las dejan, solas…

**Soul Pov's**

El sol me molestaba en los ojos ¿dónde estaba? Abri mis ojos por culpa de la luz que me llegaba de lleno en la cara, y me encontré, y hasta casi me rei en carcajadas… estaba en medio de nosé donde en la carretera, dormido en mi auto, despeinado y con un horrible dolor de cabeza por culpa del sueño que no había podido tener decentemente anoche.

Miré mi teléfono celular y este marcaba las 1 p.m

¿tanto había dormido? Quizás en mi locura me vine conduciento y el sueño me venció a medio camino… que irresponsable que soy, mi teléfono comenzó a vibrar, lo mire sin interés y constate quien creía que era: mi secretaria, lo puse en silencio y lo deje en el asiento del acompañante, prendí mi auto y segui por la carretera por donde venia. Mi estomago ya comenzaba a rugir impertinentemente.

Me fui un largo trozo de camino perdido en la nada, cuando me di cuenta que aquella ciudad donde me estaba adentrando.. la conocía perfectamente…

Ya sabía donde estaba, en aquella ciudad de la cual había escapado tiempo atrás. Pare en un semáforo y observe el lugar, casi parecía no haber cambiado… pero aun así en este año y tanto, algo no debía ser como era.

¿qué será de mis amigos? ¿de mi ex institución? Y… ¿ de ti?

Acelere sin darme cuenta y llegue hasta donde sabia que era el centro comercial, con la ropa del día anterior no podría volver a pasear por acá. Entre a la primera tienda para hombres que vi, compré una polera color azul oscuro y unos pantalones negros, luego Sali con rápidez. Conduje hasta uno de aquellos hoteles enormes que hay en casi todas las ciudades de acá, deje mi nombre y mi número de cuenta, pedí algo de almuerzo y subi a la habitación que me habían dado.

Necesitaba volver a respirar el aire de este lugar, llegarme de aquella alegría que había tenido tiempo atrás y sentirme vivo, para poder seguir con los años que me quedaban.

Me cambie de ropa y comi cuando llego lo que había pedido, me asome por la enorme ventana y sonreí, hacia tiempo que no sentía tanta adrenalina y felicidad junta, nunca pensé que en una locura nocturna volveria a este lugar.

Quizás… ahora que si era libre, podía volver y recuperar todo lo que había perdido…

O quizás todo eso, que deje atrás…realmente lo perdí _para siempre_


	11. Volver ah

_**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, y es todo una creación de Atsushi Okubo, y solo uso sus personajes para crear esta historia salida de mi retorcida y loca cabecita :3.**_

**Soul Pov's **

Los minutos se demoraron casi siglos en pasar, suspiré derrotado... Realmente me habia vuelto un cobarde, no sabía que hacer donde ir, que hacer. Gire sobre mis piernas y sobre la mullida cama estaba mi telefono, tenía la luz de aviso tintineando, lo tomé con precaución: 12 llamadas perdidas de mi secretaria, 2 correos electronicos. Pensé que lo mejor sería revisarlos y así lo hice..

1: Señor Soul-san, lo e llamado toda la mañana y nadie sabe de usted... no hay nadie en su casa segun sus vecinos ¿podría decirme donde está? le recuerdo que tiene una importante fiesta de etiqueta hoy, no puede faltar.  
2: SOUL-SAN ESTOY COMPLETAMENTE HISTERICA ¿DÓNDE ESTA? EMPRESARIOS ME LLAMAN PARA SABER DE SU PARADERO, NECESITO QUE CONFIRME SU ASISTENCIA A LA FIESTA DE HOY ¡CONTACTEME! pd: si estuvo borracho, acá en la oficina estan las pastillas para la resaca. No se preocupe, no le contaré a nadie.

Sonreí, esa incredula creia que por preocuparse, llamarme y mandarme e-mails sabría donde estoy ¿qué creía? que con mover el trasero, guiñarme el ojo y bajarse el escote ¿caería frente a ella? ese no soy yo... Yo quiero otra cosa para mi vida y mi...

¡ES VERDAD! había olvidado que estoy en esta ciudad, una sonrisa se apoderó de mis labios, tomé mi telefono y marqué un número antigüo que no había marcado hace más de un año..

_- Moshi-moshi, Tsubaki al habla - _esa infinita voz de la persona que alguna vez fue mi amiga me llenó, cada sensación que producía esta ciudad en mi era perfecta y exquisita

- _Buenas Tardes, se encontrará Black Star? - _intenté poner mi mejor voz de ejecutivo, no quería ser descubierto... ¿la verdad? es que aun no sabía que podía hacer si alguien sabía que aun existia

- _Si un momento, de parte de quién? - _y esa era la pregunta que estaba evitando, suspiré, no podía mentirle... no podía seguir escondiendome, yo no era tan cobarde

_- S-soul Evans - _Dije en tono seco, sentía como mi garganta ardía

- _Soul...? - _escuche como su respiración cesaba, cerré mis ojos y me senté suavemente sobre la cama - _Realmente eres tú? _-

_- Si... Hola Tsubaki - _la voz amigable brotó sin poder contenerla, y sentí como todas mis entrañas se apretaban con fuerza _- Cuanto tiempo... - _

_- ¿¡CUÁNTO TIEMPO! es claro que si! ... qué fue de ti? por qué te fuiste? dónde estas? - _las preguntas brotaron de sus labios y yo simplemente sonreí, era algo que esperaba, o quizás no, pero pensaba que si aun era parte de sus vidas me interrogarian

- _Estoy acá... no sé como, pero mis instintos me devolvieron a esta ciudad - _suspiré, ¿qué hacer?

_- dios mio... has vuelto - _su voz se llenó de eco y atrás escuche un sonido hueco

_- SOUL! ERES TÚ? - _el grito sordo de mi amigo por el telefono me hizo saltar

_- soy yo... ¿aun viven donde siempre? tengo ganas de ver caras amigables, iré para allá - _supongo que es más fácil hablar en persona que por el telefono

- _Claro, te esperamos - _la suave voz de Tsubaki, me relajó y corté el telefono

Ahora tendría que ver la verdad, ahora sabría que hacer, tengo que aprender a vivir una vez más y a ser valiente..

Toqué el timbre, mi cuerpo se encogio, y la puerta se abrio en casi un segundo... Ahí frente a mi estaba ella, aquella amiga que tuve por un largo lapso de mi vida el cual me hizo sentirme completo. Me abrazó como si hubiera muerto y resucitado ¿eso habrá pasado para ellos? ¿habré muerto? Entre a la casa aun medio nervioso como jamás nunca había estado, caminé a paso calmo y vi a mi amigo sentado en un sofá viento un partido de football, se levanto con mucha rápidez y entre un gran grito me abrazo con fuerza lo cual le devolví

- _SOOOOOOOOOUL! - _chilló y yo sonreí

después de un saludo efusivo, nos sentamos, tenía que hablarles, disculparme, darle mis explicaciones, TODO... tenía que liberar mi alma completamente

- _¿Qué te trae por acá? recordaste que tenias amigos que te queríamos y sufrimos por ti? - _el recelo en la voz de Black me llego como un piedrazo a la cara, suspiré

- _Anoche... comenzé a tomar, conducí borracho y en la mañana cuando desperté ya estaba aquí. No era que no quería volver, siempre me patee mentalmente por lo cobarde que e sido, por la debilidad que e tenido y no e podido llamarlos, simplemente, es que nunca encontré una buena excusa o algo que de verdad pueda explicarles porque me fuí en primer lugar - _suspiré derrotado

- _¿qué a sido de tú vida Soul-kun? - _preguntó Tsubaki más relajada, hacia tanto tiempo que nadie me llama de esa forma "-kun"

- _Con el dinero del testamento de mis padres, seguí la empresa que ellos tenían con amigos, e sacado adelante aquello, la renombré y cambié casi por completo... e vivido de eso... ¿y ustedes? - _pregunté, ambos sonrieron y Tsubaki me mostró su mano, en donde brillaba un hermoso anillo con decoraciones de oro y zafiros, les sonreí siempre supe que acabarían juntos, que estaban destinados

- _nos casaremos en un mes ¿vendrás? - _me preguntó Black mirandome a los ojos y asentí, ya que sabian que estaba vivo, me encantaría venir

- _pero claro... ¿faltar al matrimonio de mi mejor amigo? _- sonreí y su sonrisa se ensancho con la mia

- _Soul... - _la voz de Tsubaki cambio totalmente, y como un rayo una imagen apareció en mi mente

- _¿cómo está ella? ¿rehizo su vida? ¿se casó? ¿es feliz? - _un montón de preguntas bombardearon mi mente, las lanze todas sin poder contenerme, mi cuerpo tembló por un momento y me pregunté ¿qué será de mi al saber que esta casada?

_- si, esta bien... esta trabajando en la empresa con su padre, no se a casado y si es feliz? ... es algo que solo ella podría responderte - _suspiró la pelinegra, sentí una felicidad idiota "no se a casado"

- _oh... - _fue lo único que dejé salir

- _¿Por qué te fuiste? - _me preguntó de repente, levante mi vista y la mire a los ojos, y luego a Black el cual asentía con la cabeza

- _La institución nos habría despedazado a ambos, no quería que le hicieran daño... y si hubieramos escapado, nos habrían encontrado, yo lo sé - _sentí un apretón en la garganta, realmente me dolía hablar del tema

- _¿estas bien? - _me pregunto Black, le miré un momento y desvié la vista

- _no... nunca supe nada más de ella, no se que a sido, muchas veces cuando no podía dormir la llamaba y jamás podía responderle a sus saludos, eh sido tan cobarde y aun así después de dejar la institución no tuve las fuerzas para llamarla... yo sé que me odia, y por eso no sé que hacer - _estaba derrotado, hablar de ella me hacía mal... me estaba quebrando, no sabía que hacer

- _ella no te odia, jamás lo hará... presiento que aun te espera - _me sonrio con dulzura Tsubaki, la miré casi rogandole que tuviera razón - _iras a verla? _- me preguntó, sentí una alarma y la miré

- _no lo sé... ¿cómo encontrarla? ¿dónde? _-

- _hay una fiesta de la empresa de su padre hoy, podrías verla ahí - _una bombilla se prendió en mi interior, tomé mi telefono y comenzé a revisar los e-mails ¡ERA CIERTO! la fiesta que tenía hoy era de ella, nunca me di cuenta, le había restado importancia ¡ERA ELLA!

- _no lo había notado - _una risa estalló - _me habían invitado, pero jamás me di cuenta que era de ella - _

_- es una excusa perfecta! - _Chilló Black - _podemos ir los 3 y sorprenderla! -_

_- ¡Es cierto! - _celebró Tsubaki, la mire sonriendo complacido y asentí gustoso - _¿Tienes traje? ¿Black dejaste todo listo? yo debo partir en unos minutos donde Maka-chan para ayudarla a arreglarse - _dijo animosa

... ese nombre, "maka-chan" ¿cuánto fue el tiempo que pasé sin oirlo? trague con fuerza y baje la mirada... quizás no estoy preparado ...

- _VAMOS SOUL! - _Black me dió una palmadita amistosa en la espalda animandome, le mire y Tsubaki asentía feliz

Estaba decidido, iría, la encontraría, le hablaría y me sentiría en paz

¿qué responderá ella? tengo que saberlo, no puedo adivinarlo.

**Maka Pov's **

Estaba cansada, parecía que los minutos se demoraban horas en pasar pero cuando papá me llamaba para ayudarle en detalles últimos el reloj disparaba su andar y ya tan solo quedaba una hora y media para empezar la "anhelada fiesta", suspiré molesta... no tenía ganas de nada, quería tirarme un rato en mi cama y dormir lo que no había dormido en mucho tiempo.

Di vuelta mi cabeza y sentí la brisa fría que me regalaba la tarde, me sentí un poco relajada y volví a mirar la hora... una hora... UNA HORA? ¿¡EN QUÉ MOMENTO SE FUERON 30 MINUTOS! ¡Y TSUBAKI AUN NO LLEGA! la histeria subio por mis venas, me levante de un salto y ahí frente a mi estaba mi amiga sonriendome, llevaba una pequeña maleta a rastras, estiró sus manos en mi dirección y corrí a abrazarla

_- es muy TARDE! - _refunfuñe molesta

_- me quedé arreglando a Black, tú sabes... no puede andar así como así por una fiesta de etiqueta - _me dijo mientras deshacía el abrazo, tomaba la maleta, la ponía sobre la mesa y la abría para sacar su ropa y mucho maquillaje - _pero YA ES TARDE, vamos a hacer magia - _sonrió de lado mientras abría las cajas del maquillaje

Después la hora que quedaba, el maquillaje estaba listo y me ponía mi vestido dentro de mi guardaropa. Refunfuñe no podía subirme el cierre, salí y me encontré a mi amiga lista y hermosa como siempre, llevaba un vestido verde hasta las rodillas de strapless de verdad su abultada delantera le hacia ver ese tipo de ropa genial, sonreí un momento y sentí celos ¿por qué no podía ser tan linda como ella? ¿y tan feliz? ella tenía a Black Star que a pesar de que era un inmadur, gritón y molesto era el hombre de su vida y nadie la quería como el. Me voltié para que subiera mi cremallera, y sí lo hizo... me miré en el espejo, vestido fucsia de tiritas aglobado en la parte de abajo, tacones plateados y maquillaje en los mismos tonos, pelo suelto y agarrado con un pinche para cabello color plata al igual.

- _es hora, ¿vamos? - _me preguntó mientras yo me miraba fijamente en el espejo, un suspiró escapó de mis labios y mi amiga me miro con duda

_- ¿tú crees que pueda conseguir alguna vez un hombre que me quiera? ¿que me cuidé? - _la miré confundida

- _Algo así como Soul-kun? -_ y su respuesta me descoló ¿hacía cuanto no escuchaba ese nombre? yo se que existe, y hablaba de el... pero nunca usé el nombre, sentía que me hería cada vez que lo hacia y así fue ahora... una punzada al corazón ¿por qué no podía dejar de pensar en el?

- _Quizás... pero... no sé, nadie jamás será como el - _me di la vuelta y comenzé a caminar saliendo de mi cuarto

- _ Maka-chan ¿aun le quieres como antes? - _su voz sonó lejana pero escuché claramente su pregunta, sonreí de medio lado

- _jamás dejare de quererle... jamás - _y seguí caminando, mi corazón latía y podía sentirlo, aunque no estaba segura si era el o el retumbar de la música en el piso de abajo

La música era estridente, los invitados bailaban (si, habían muchos empresarios jovenes de mi edad y segun una encuesta ellos preferian bailar música más movida), Tsubaki se encontraba detrás de mi mirando a todos y pendiende de la puerta... Era obvio que esperaba a Black ¿a quién más? movi mi cuerpo un momento con la música contagiandome cuando llegó mi padre sonriente

- _LA FIESTA ESTÁ GENIAL! ¡GRACIAS MAKA-CHAN! SERÁ UN SUCESO, ERES LA MEJOR HIJA! - _me abrazo con fuerza y casi no podía respirar, podía ver su felicidad y eso me daba mucha ternura estaba completamente feliz y eso no podía hacerme sentir mejor, le miré sonriendo como nunca

- _es un placer, nada más - _le dije intentando despegarme de el, me soltó y partió corriendo a toda velocidad a perderse entre la gente, estaba nervioso se le notaba a legüas.

Mientras miraba la nada llena de felicidad, sentí una mano en mi espalda y con fuerza me volteó, encontré frente a mi a un chico de ojos celestes como el cielo y el cabello marrón como la tierra mojada era guapo, pero no tanto como otras personas que había visto, superficial... nada más.

¡POR DIOS MAKA! AHORA CADA VEZ QUE UN CHICO SE INTERESA EN TI LE ENCUENTRAS MIL MILLONES DE COSAS MALAS!

me autoregañé molesta y mientras pasaba eso no me di cuenta que el chico estaba bailando conmigo, pensé que sería mejor empezar a olvidar algunas cosas y dejarme llevar por las emociones del momento, sus manos estaban en mis caderas y yo pasé las mias por sus hombros (AH SI.. la música había cambiado su ritmo) comenzamos a bailar, algo en el no me llamaba la atención, era como cualquier otro chico...

Mientras me concentraba y ya que la música era baja escuché un grito el cual conocía a la perfección, era Black Star

- _¡ACÁ LLEGÓ EL ALMA DE LA FIESTA! - _un grito que siempre estará grabado en mi mente, me solté del chico sin siquiera mirarlo por segunda vez y caminé hacia la puerta con ganas de saludar a mi amigo, cuando levanté la vista hacia la puerta el mundo se me cayó...

**¿S-SOUL?**


	12. Reencuentro

**Soul Pov's **

Estaba nervioso, no podía ocultarlo... el cuerpo completo temblaba a cada paso que daba, mientras Black hablaba y hablaba de como sería la fiesta, las espectativas y un montón de frases que no entendí, ni quize analizar...

Tomé mi telefono y con rápidez lo apagué, no quería distracciones, ni nada, quería perder la noción del tiempo, sumergirme e intoxicarme de este lugar que dejé de lado hacia un año... Volver a ser lo que era, y sonreír como siempre debió ser.

Entre a mi auto aun a medio tiritón y suspiré pesadamente cuando logré acomodarme, mi amigo a mi lado me miro curioso y solo asentí con la cabeza.

- ¿estás seguro? - pregunto de repente, sabía que su alarma se habia encendido y que le decía que algo no estaba completamente bien

- Claro que si... si no, moriré en la depresión luego - volvi a tragar aire, y prendí el auto, dejandome llevar por el suave rugir de su motor y las mecidas que mantenia - ¿Dónde es? - pregunté y luego sonreí para mi - en su casa... que idiota - arranqué el carro sin perder el tiempo, miraba las calles y la hora, llevabamos ya un tiempo de tardanza, y devuelta la vista a la calle, doblar a la izquierda, derecho hasta el semáforo.

- Estas algo acelerado, dejalo ya... nada malo va a pasar - dio ánimos, pero el no sabía que mi problema no era ese... era otro - en todo caso Tsubaki está allá ya, ellas nos aparcó una mesa para descanzar, tú sabes... algo de alcohol no te haría mal -

- intento no beber... sobre todo hoy... - suspiré y luego sonreí - la última vez que bebí fue anoche y veme aquí - me reí y él me siguio, la tensión de mi cuerpo bajo su nivel... pero ¡jamás desaparecería! lo sé. A lo lejos divisé esa casa la cual me habia dado asilo por un tiempo, en la cual viví para poder proteger a esa mujer que ahora... ¿qué ahora?, un par de hombres vestidos elegantes se acercaron a nosotros y nos señalaron un lugar para aparcar, cuando detuve el auto, nos bajamos, cerré y guarde las llaves en mi bolsillo derecho. Mis piernas temblaban, no podía dar pasos sin sentirme morir, sentía que en cualquier momento no responderian y me caería al piso de boca.

- Hey Soul! - me habló Black, me voltee y me di cuenta que la puerta estaba en otra dirección y que inconcientemente estaba escapando

- Ya voy! - le grité, y volvi mis pasos hacia el, cuando llegamos a la puerta tomé aire sonoramente y di el último paso.

La música estridente hacia que el mundo se detuviera, toda la gente, todo lo que había dentro. No parecia una fiesta de etiqueta fina, es más la mayoria de los asistentes eran jovenes hasta máximo los 40 años. No estaba nada de mal, para nada.

- ¡ACÁ LLEGÓ EL ALMA DE LA FIESTA! - el grito de Black me hizo voltearme a verlo y reirme de una cosa que jamás cambiará pues será su carta de presentación para lo que le queda de vida, pobre cuerpo esta condenado con esa alma..

- Black, Soul ¡al fin llegan! - nos saludo Tsubaki con su sonrisa de siempre, la miré y asentí con vehemencia mientras volvía a escanear el lugar donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta, gente, música, comida, baile, maka... **¡MAKA!. **Abrí mis ojos y noté su mirada desencajada sobre mi, tomé aire y sentí como Tsubaki empujaba levemente mi cuerpo hacia adelante.

**Maka Pov's**

Estaba el... aqui, frente a mi, mirandome, ya no había música, ni gente, ni casa, ni fiesta, nada... todo a mi alrededor estaba negro y el único ruido que escuchaba era el bombear de mi corazón contra mis costillas, retumbaba haciendome sentir extraña, trague saliva para poder darme cuenta que mi cuerpo aun seguia hay... y él comenzó a caminar, el pánico recorrio mi sangre haciendola circular aun más rápido por mis vasos sanguineos... ¿por qué? ¿qué hacia aquí? Después de tanto... ¿volvió? ¿A QUÉ?  
No... no estaba preparada para verlo una vez más, ¿volvería a irse? no lo entendía, nada tenia sentido ahora, el mundo parecia haberse vuelto a desplomar ¡o más que eso! se había invertido.

Sentí el pánico... y Corrí.

Mis piernas volaban mientras mi respiración se encontraba exausta, subí las escaleras de dos en dos y entré en mi casa, el pasillo se veía enorme pero mientras más y más corria menos quedaba hasta las otras escaleras, nunca pensé si el venía tras de mi, supuse que no... yo solo corrí para escapar de ese pedazo de pasado que venía a maltratarme una vez, yo corría de ese ser que alguna vez de forma inexacta habia mal obrado contra mi historia, yo escapa de aquel hombre que se robó mi corazón, el dueño a decir verdad, de aquella silueta que desaparecio... no me había dado cuenta que mientras corria las lágrimas habian comenzado a salir de mis ojos, paré un momento a mitad de la escalera a las habitaciones y los sollozos escaparon de mi garganta ¿cuándo empezé a llorar? sentí lo aturdido que estaba mi cerebro, el latir desbocado de mi corazón, el frio del ambiente y la soledad de mi cuerpo... sentí todo, todo me aplasto como mil rocas, todo temblaba parecía gelatina, comenzé a remover con fuerza las lágrimas de mis mejillas con mis manos y mis nervios se tensaron cuando alquien más tocó mi cara, abrí los ojos y entre el agua pude ver borrosamente una silueta, limpie lo que quedaba alejandome con desconfianza y le vi, frente a mi... con aquellos ojos rojos como la sangre, el cabello blanco y desordenado como una ventisca invernal... estaba igual, quizás hasta más guapo. Y una vez más, estaba frente a la frágil niña que el juro proteger de cualquier cosa hasta de el mismo, una vez más estaba consolandome como aquella vez en la muerte de mi madre, una vez me salvaba como ese día en la playa junto a Black y Tsubaki... pero... ¿qué pasará ahora? ¿qué será de mi ahora?

- Maka... - suspiró, sentí su aliento tibio chocar contra mis mejillas entumecidas (el vestido no ayudaba en nada, claro esta)

- S-soul... - mi voz tembló, intenté decir algo más pero... ¿qué podía decir? dejé mi boca cerrada y solo le miré en silencio... todavía le amaba y eso podía constatarlo con solo verlo, con sentir todas esas sensaciones en mis venas y mi estomago, con esa corriente electrica que traspazo mi cuerpo cuando me tocó...

- por dios... no llores - me susurro, mientras acariciaba mis mejillas ¿aun lo hacía? subí una mano hasta mis ojos y me di cuenta que aun algunas lágrimas escapaban de mis ojos, iba a quitarlas como antes pero el se acerco y con su mano lo hizo dejandome estupefacta - tenía tantos deseos de verte... - susurro mientras sus ojos se cerraban, cuando los abrió los vi rojos.. pero no el rojo de su color normal, estaban rojos y cristalinos y en ese momento una juguetona lágrima escapó de ellos, la ternura que afloro en mi corazón me atrapo y me abalanze sin poder evitarlo contra el y lo abrazé... comencé a llorar de forma inmediata, más fuerte aun, los sollozos se escapaban sin poder detenerlos, las lágrimas corrian por todas mis mejillas... mi maquillaje se corrió, mojé su traje ¿y qué me importaba? la fuerte sensación que crecia dentro de mi me tenía eclipsada - oh... - suspiró y me abrazó con fuerza - no sabes cuanto te eh extrañado... -

- ¿por qué te fuiste? - exigí saber, ya no me importaba el miedo que me abrazaba, la angustia que me estaba tomando y ahogando

- eso ya lo expliqué - se alejó de mi un momento

- las cartas no son nada... - terminé el abrazo y me heché hacia atrás - y eso fue... una simple carta de adiós, nunca más supe si estabas vivo o habías muerto, si rehiciste tú vida, si aun sigues en la institución de guardaespaldas, si volviste a enamorarte... si aun pensabas en todos nosotros ¡ni siquiera llamaste a Black! el era tú amigo... y jamás llamaste para decirle nada - mi voz intentaba sobresalir de los sollozos, mientras a cada palabra sentía como mi valor se hiba y me quebraba en el camino

- fue una carta cobarde nada más... estoy vivo ya me vez, dejé la institución, rehice mi vida... reabrí la empresa de mis padres, no e vuelto a enamorarme de nadie y si... siempre pensaba en ustedes, todos los días a cada segundo, pero soy muy cobarde y fue ese miedo el que no me dejó llamar siquiera a Black para saber como estaban - sentí algo extraño dentro de mi

- ¿por qué has vuelto? - pregunté de repente ya más calmada, el llanto habia casi desaparecido

- borracho... así llegué hasta acá - esas palabras me hicieron reeplantearme muchas cosas, quizás notó mi cara - no es lo que piensas... ya sabes lo que dicen "lo que hacer borracho lo pensaste sobrio" ya no soportaba mi vida de cobarde, sin ustedes era muy dificil vivir - sonrio de alguna forma, asentí - Maka... - su voz tomó un acento extraño, le mire con duda - t-tú... tienes a alguien más... digo... te has enamorado - su voz temblaba y parecia nervioso, sentí gracia y lástima en mi interior ¿cómo decirle que nunca le olvidé?

negé con la cabeza - no - fue lo único que le dije

- siempre me pregunté porque nunca tuve las fuerzas para volver y ahora lo sé, sabia que si me decias que había alguien más en tú vida moriría - su respuesta rompió todas mis corazas que cree, TODO, lo miré con los ojos abiertos de par en par - no e podido olvidarte, no sabes lo horrible que a sido vivir acuestas de esto que tengo dentro de mi, este sentimiento que me esta ahogando - suspiro y un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas - debes pensar que soy patético y que normalmente son las chicas las que hacen estas cosas - se rió un momento y yo también me reí

- claro que no... pero ¿dónde quedo el chico cool? - pregunté intentando bajar la tensión

- se quedó acá contigo, y vine a recuperarlos a los dos - me sonrió, acerco su cuerpo hasta mi mientras yo acercaba mi cabeza hacia el y hay todo ocurrió, nuestros labios se encontraron, encajaban a la perfección, la tibieza de estos me hicieron sentir dicha y completa, miles de colores explotaron cuando aquello pasó... en poco tiempo sentí el aire escapar de mis pulmones y el se separó de mi

- Soul... - suspiré mientras una duda aun quedaba por ser saldada - ¿qué pasará ahora? ¿te irás una vez más? -

- Si... pero no me iré solo, quiero que vengas conmigo y podamos al fin tener todo lo que no pudimos tener antes - mi corazón comenzó a palpitar y sentí todos mis sentidos elevar su nivel - ¿qué me dices? -

- pensé que jamás volvería a verte, pensé que me habias olvidado, pensaba que era la única que aun pensaba en ti de esta forma, pensé que... esto jamás sucedería - sonreí y él de alguna extraña forma se tiro sobre mi, hechandome hacia atrás y acostandome en la escalera, comenzó a besarme con una intensidad que jamás había sentido, y esta vez me sentí plena, en el momento que se alejó de mi para respirar - si... me iré contigo a donde quieras Soul -

**Soul Pov's**

La felicidad dentro de mi era completa, después de unos momentos preferí que nos levantaramos de la escalera, hacia mucho frio y Maka se encontraba solo con un vestido de fiesta, me saque la chaqueta de mi traje y se lo puse sobre los hombros mientras ambos nos sonreíamos, la tomé de la mano y comenzamos a caminar de vuelta hacia la fiesta... Creo que las cosas jamás estuvieron tan bien, que nada es tan expectacular como esto y que con nadie podría haber experimentado todas las sensasiones que me hizo sentir esta mujer, desde el abismo de la muerte hasta el amor...

Cuando llegamos al salón todos aun bailaban, en una mesa alcanzé a divisar a Black sentado conversando amenamente con unas personas que no alcancé a reconocer y a su lado estaba Tsubaki, Maka me dijo que debía ir a ver unas cosas sobre el transcurso de la fiesta con su padre y asentí, llegué hasta la mesa de mis amigos y me senté en una silla libre, la morena se voltio hacia mi y me sonrio amigablemente

- qué tal todo Soul-kun? - preguntó con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro

- nunca nada a estado mejor - sonreí sereno

- ¡que bueno! - celebró Black - así que ahora podremos estar todos juntos como antes - dijo, restandole importancia a las otras personas de la mesa

- no... yo volveré a mi ciudad, tengo una empresa allá, pero ahora que volví mantendré el contacto... tengo que venir a un matrimonio - sonreí espontaneo, me sentía en las nubes, como nunca

- TE IRAS? - dejo salir en voz alta Black

- y Maka-chan? - pregunto Tsubaki sorprendida por mi respuesta

- se irá conmigo - dije, mientras la chica de mi corazón llegaba y se sentaba a un lado

- qué tal todo? - pregunto a su amiga, mientras esta comenzaba a reirse de forma timida y su prometido fuertemente - ¿qué pasa? - preguntó asustada

- te vamos a extrañar mucho, es todo - dijo Tsubaki sonriendole, Maka abrio la boca en señal de confusión y luego su rostro cambio

- yo igual - le dijo mientras la tomaba de las manos - te llamaré, vendré a verlos y OBVIO que a la boda -

- para de hablar así, pareciera que se despidieran ya - dijo Black gruñendo - y estamos en una fiesta ¡VAMOS A BAILAR! - ofreció mientras se levantaba y tomaba del brazo a Tsubaki

- bailamos hermosa? - le pregunte a mi chica, mientras esta se sonrojaba

- contigo, claro - me dijo mientras saltaba y me abrazaba, sonreí y a lo lejos pude divisar la cara de mis dos amigos sonreir también.

Desde ahora todo marcharía bien, nada podría salir mal, todo lo que necesito o quiero lo tengo en mi vida, y si sé jugar bien... quizás hasta pueda ganar este juego el cual se llama existencia. No fuí el mejor guardaespaldas, pero se que podré cuidar lo que queda de mi vida **a mi pequeña y amada protegida**.

**AL FIN! LO TERMINÉ CUENTENME QUE TAL EL FINAL. Quizás si tengo tiempo y disposición suba un Epílogo lo cual sería bienbienbienbienbienbien :D  
SUERTE A TODOS y graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaacias a todos quienes siguieron el fic con el tiempo y mi lentitud a la hora de subirlo :( (¡pido disculpas de manera oficial!) besos **


End file.
